Snape's Daughter: Even if it Breaks your Heart
by Time-Travel Idiot
Summary: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone 1stbook
1. Prologue

Snape's Daughter

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Prologue

Snape knew he had to get his daughter, Angelica, to safety. His wife had just passed away from another Death-Eater. He took hold of his one month old daughter and disapparated to an old friend's home. He knocked on the door and sure enough she answered. "What do you want?" the red head with emerald green eyes growled. Severus could tell she was pregnant.

"Lily, please." Severus pleaded, he held his daughter close, he was thankful that she had stayed asleep. In his one hand was the small girl's plush horse, the other held his daughter to his chest.

"What, Snape?" Now Severus saw James Potter standing behind Lily, in a protective manner.

"I need you to take my daughter. Please." Severus begged them.

"Why should we do anything for you?" Lily growled, sending him a glare that broke his heart once again.

"I'm just asking you to take her in, raise her as you're own. I don't want her to become a Death-Eater. Please, Lily." Severus begged his childhood friend. Their friendship had been broken after he called her a mud-blood in their fifth year. But he would trust her with his daughter, even Potter, if it meant his daughter would be safe.

Lily noticed the bundle in Severus's hands, and took the child from him, also taking the plush toy. But then Lily growled, "This changes nothing between us, Snape. She will be raised like James and mine daughter. You may visit her once every two months, but not unless I have Remus, Sirius, and James with me. Do you understand?"

Severus gave a curt nod while saying, "Thank you." Then looked at his daughter one last time before disappearing. Not knowing that would be the last time he saw Lily and James. For in two months time Lily had a small baby. Severus told Voldemort of the prophecy, leading to James and Lily's death after Harry's first birthday. Severus had gotten there before the Order and refused to look at the fallen figure that was once James Potter. He went straight upstairs and found the nursery. He saw his daughter screaming, "MOMMY!"

He saw in the other crib was Lily and James's son, Harry, who was now asleep. Severus was torn but he knew he had to protect his daughter, even if it meant leaving Harry behind. He had to visit an old friend. He picked his crying daughter up gently, taking the patched blanket and wrapping her then grabbing the plush horse as well. "It's alright, baby girl... Daddy has you." He whispered gently then with a crack was gone. He had already contacted his former friend, who now stood waiting for him.

"I hope you have a good reason for this, Severus." The man with bow and arrows on his man crossed his arms as he saw the man with shoulder length hair walk towards him.

"Clint, you already know why I'm here. Will you please take her?" Severus asked the young man who had lived down the street from Lily and Him when they were children.

"Where's Lily's son?" Clint asked narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't able to get him out. I only had time to get one, Harry will be searched for if he is found missing, Barton." Severus replied not taking his eyes off the other man.

"Fine." Clint took the baby girl from Severus then the plush animal before asking, "What's her name?"

"Angelica Lilian. You need to actually adopt her, Clint, then no one can take her from you." Severus said Clint gave a nod and watched as Severus walked away.

"Well, ready for a new life? One with uncles who are two demi-god, a man with a battery in his chest, one who was frozen for seventy years, and another with major anger management issues? Then aunts who is CEO of Stark Industries and the other who is a master assassin? Clint asked the baby girl, who was now quiet and looking at him. Clint knew he was going to have problems with her he could already tell but smiled at her. "So, Miss Angelica Lillian Barton." He smiled at her.

* * *

Clint arrived at Avengers Towers and went up to the pent house. Tony was laughing at something he just tricked Steve into doing, causing Pepper to scold Tony and Natasha to glare at Tony. Thor was laughing hysterically while Loki rolled his eyes. But when Clint entered everyone fell silent. "So why did you need to go to Britain?" Tony asked.

"I had to pick up my friend's daughter... its a complicated story, right, Angelica?" Clint asked the small girl who was now giggling at him. "Every this is Angelica Lillian Potter, or Snape depending on which one you think of her as."

"Why does she have two last names?" Steve asked confused.

Clint put the giggling baby girl on the floor to let her explore. Keeping an eye on her he replied, "Her real parents are Severus and Amelia Snape. Amelia killed by the people Severus works for as a warning to him, that was just over a year ago. He decided to get his daughter to safety and left her with our childhood friend, Lily Potter nee Evans, who was pregnant with her son at the time. She married James, after Severus basically called her the worst thing he could at the time and ended their friendship when they were fifteen. James was Severus's tormentor during their school years. Anyway James and Lily got married. Severus went and begged them to take Angelica, my God-Daughter, in. They asked him why they should do anything for him, and replied by saying that he did not want his daughter ending up like him and wanted her to be raised as their own. They took Angelica in and told Severus that he could only visit her if James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily were together. Two months later, Lily and James were forced into hiding after having their son, Harry, no I'm not his godfather Sirius is, I never met him though. Anyway, on October 31st James and Lily were discovered by the Dark Lord that Severus works for, and he was technically after Harry. But he Killed James and Lily and couldn't kill Harry because Lily had sacrificed herself for him-"

"That is very old magic. One that is not used often unless there is no other way, in which the one sacrifices themselves out of pure love. Only then will it work." Loki narrowed his eyes.

Clint nodded. "Severus contacted me and told me that he would try and bring both of the children. He was only able to get Angelica out. That is why she is here."

"She is like them. She has magical powers." Loki spoke watching the small girl with coal stormy blue eyes and black hair crawl across the floor, then tried to stand, but fell backwards. Steve caught her easily, considering the girl was closest to him.

A brown barn owl flew through the window and landed on the Kitchen counter. It waited for Clint to take the letter and give it something before flying off. "Wha-" Tony started.

"The Magical world uses Owls to tell each other things unless they have a floo system, but that would mean you would need to have either an all Wizard family or at least half. She has neither so therefore I must use an Owl." Clint explained as he read through the paper, signed several things then said, "Looks like she now Angelica Lillian Barton."

"Clint, do you even know how to take care of a child?" Pepper asked him, who was now her friend.

"Nope. But how hard could it be? I mean really she has Five super powered Uncles. One Master Assassin as an Aunt and another Aunt who is the CEO of Stark Industries." Barton grinned his cheesey grin that he normally gives Natasha, who rolled her eyes.

"Who are going to be her God-Parents?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Not you, Tony. I was hoping Steve and Pepper." Clint looked at the two, as Tony pouted.

"Of course!" Pepper happily grinned and Steve smiled in agreement. He could already tell that little Angelica was already fond of him.


	2. Chapter 1

Even if it Breaks your Heart

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you so much for the Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three years later...

The four year year girl ran across the SHIELD base, where Fury had agreed to watch her. The girl had short straight black hair and stormy grey eyes. She already knew three different languages: English, Russian, and Norwegian. Norwegian was the one that Fury was currently trying to learn, considering that Thor and Loki taught the small girl the language. Anyway Fury chased after the little girl as she ran straight toward the Lab. The only reason he agreed was because tthe rest of the Avengers had to go on a Mission and Loki, who had been banished to Earth as Punishment, had to be locked up during that time. "ANGELICA LILLIAN BARTON GET OVER HERE NOW!" Fury yelled as the girl reached for an alarm. Sure enough the girl looked at him and forgot what she was doing and went over to him, becoming sheepish.

"'orry Miter Furry." Angelica looked at the ground, twirling her fingers in her black hair.

Fury picked the girl up and went back to where the agents were working on computers. Agent Hill looked over at the Director of SHIELD and the small girl in his arms. "Sir, they [The Avengers] are returning to base now."

Fury nodded and waited the them to enter the large room, he could see the deck and saw the aircraft land, and the Avengers exit it. Within minutes the Avengers entered, first was Tony who grinned at Angelica saying, "Where's my favorite niece?" Angelica giggled and Tony took her from Fury, who glared at him. Tony was much too occupied with the small girl, and asking her what she wanted for Christmas this year.

Clint and Natasha entered then followed by Pepper, who had been for Tony to return to discuss some things for the company. "You're not buying her a horse, Stark." Clint entered sending Tony a glare.

Tony scoffed, "If she wants one then she can have it. After all I have to spoil her rotten." He grinned at the small girl, who reached for Clint.

"Daddy!" Angelica grinned. "Pappa! папа!" (_Dad! Dad!_) She started speaking Norwegian and Russain and even the Black Widow was having trouble keeping up with her story. It was something along the lines of her running around and Fury being angry with her and telling not to touch things and her escaping him several times.

"Ange-" But Clint was cut off by the girl speaking Norwegian.

"Mister Fury fortalte meg ikke å røre brannalarmen, fortalte meg at det var farlig. Er det farlig, pappa?" (_Mister Fury told me not to touch the fire alarm, told me that it was dangerous. Is it dangerous, Daddy?_) Angelica tilted her head when she finished. Thor, who understood, considering Clint was still learning Norwegian answered her.

"Ja, litt Barton, bør du ikke røre ting som ikke tilhører deg. En brann alarm er for sikkerheten til alle her."(_Yes, little Barton, you should not touch things that do not belong to you. A fire alarm is for safety of everyone here._) Thor answered easily and held eye contact with the dark haired girl, who pouted.

"But I just wanted to see what it would do." Angelica pouted. And Clint looked at Thor, who explained what she had said and what he answered.

"You can't go pushing buttons unless you know what their for." Clint scolded.

"ангел, You should listen to what they are telling you." Natasha spoke up, and the girl looked at Natasha.

"But Auntie Nat." The girl pouted. Bruce found it amusing the entire flight back to New York City the girl was asking questions in every language she knew. They all did their best to answer her. When they entered Avengers' Tower Angelica and Pepper went up to the penthouse while the others waited for Loki to arrive.

* * *

"Angelica, come here and help me make mac'n'cheese." Pepper called and Angelica came running with a hug grin. Pepper helped Angelica stir the mac'n'cheese then asked, "Can you get me your bowl?" Angelica nodded and went over to cabinet where her Butterfly plastic bowl was supposed to be. But when she couldn't find it... well accidental magic happened.

The cabinets flew open and the bowls and dishes were flying around over their heads. The one got out of control and smashed on the corner of the counter and a sharp landing in Angelica's shoulder. Angelica cried out and the dishes and bowls dropped to the ground. Pepper had already taken hold of Angelica and gotten her out of the kitchen as they shattered.

"I'm sorry! Прости! Jeg beklager!" (_I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!_) Angelica cried but Pepper held the small girl close.

"Its alright, Angel. It was an accident. We can always get more plates and bowls." Pepper responded quietly, soothing the girl. She picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Carefully placing the crying girl on the side of the sink and pulling a box of Avengers Band-Aides from the medicine cabinet. She then dabbed the cut with a wet and soapy wash cloth, cleaning it out before putting some Neosporin on the cut, and gently rubbing into the cut then put the band-aide over the cut. "See, all better." Pepper smiled at the girl, "Besides, its normal for people to have accidents, okay?"

Angelica nodded and wiped away her tears before asking, "Auntie Pepper?"

"Yes, Angel?" Pepper asked, knowing the girl wanted to talk about what had happened.

"Can you make things float too?" Angelica asked.

Pepper hesitated then said, "No. I can't but your mother used to be able to. Loki can as well. But I promise, I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

Angelica smiled at Pepper as she put her down on the floor, "Can I still have mac'n'cheese?"

"We have to clean up first, but alright." Pepper smiled, and the two went back into the kitchen. But Pepper had Angelica sit on the table while she cleaned up the mess, not wanting the girl to get cut any more than she already was.

The Avengers and Loki entered then and Tony saw the mess in the kitchen and declared that Clint was going to pay for the damaged Dishes. But Pepper came around then and whispered to Tony what had happened and told Clint quietly about what happened in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kiddo." Clint grinned when he walked into the kitchen.

"Auntie Pepper told you didn't she?" Angelica asked while she ate her mac'n'cheese.

"Yeah. But don't worry, Angel, your mother used to be able to do things like that. Your Uncle Loki offered to help you with your magic abilities until you go to the Magical school." Clint smiled as he sat down next to his daughter.

"There are others like me?" Angelica perked up and Clint chuckled giving her a nod.

"But you can't tell anyone other than your uncles or aunts okay?" Clint looked at her seriously.

His daughter nodded, "I promise, Dad."

"Good. Now, go see your Uncle Loki and Aunt Natasha for you're Language lesson." Clint smiled as his daughter hopped off the chair and ran into the other room to Loki, who was grinning at her and spoke briefly with her in Norwegian before Natasha and him started to teach the small girl Latin.

* * *

In England:

Severus sat in his sleeping quarters, staring at the picture of his wife, Amelia, himself, and their baby four days before Amelia was killed. Severus had always loved Lily and it had always been his happiest moments when he was with her but he had also loved Amelia. He knew that Dumbledore knew of his daughter but hadn't said anything to him of it... not yet anyway. He got up and headed towards the Headmaster's Office, a place were has become used to being besides in the dungeons.

"Severus, I'm glade you came. I would like to ask you something." Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork as Severus walked in.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked keeping his voice monotone.

"I thought you would want to know that the search for James and Lily's daughter has not been successful. We can't trace her magic signature anywhere in the country. We believe she could be dead." Albus spoke sadly the normal twinkle in his eye wasn't there as he looked at Severus and spoke again, "But we know someone took her. We were going to put her and Harry together at Lily's sister's house, where they would be safe. But only Harry is there."

"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked being the now loyal servant of Dumbledore.

"I believe you know where she is, Severus." Dumbledore spoke looking at him. The two skilled occulmency wizards watched each other for a few moments before Severus spoke.

"I was only able to take one. I took Angelica and hid her where no Death-Eaters could find her. I don't even know where she is at the moment, I only know she is safe."

Dumbledore nodded and spoke again, "You are to protect them, Severus. When they come here you are to protect them." Severus nodded and turned to leave when he heard Dumbledore say, "You know, Severus, she looks like Amelia more and more."

Severus froze before quickly leaving.

* * *

A few days later and Angelica was sitting in the living room of the penthouse, when Loki walked in. "Uncle Loki, can you tell me the story of the Three Brothers?"

Loki froze and looked at the small girl with short black hair and stormy grey eyes and asked, "Where did you hear about that story?"

"My friend told me." Angelica replied, keeping eye contact with Loki. "He told me either you or Uncle Thor would know the story."

"Does this friend have a name?" Loki asked, kneeling down in front of the girl as his eyes scanned the room around them.

"He told me his name is Severus. He taught me a song too." Angelica grinned.

Loki narrowed his eyes, and quickly scooped the girl up before disappearing and re-appearing where Clint and Natasha were practicing. "Loki." Clint stopped, can got hit by Natasha, who then turned around to see Loki holding Angelica.

"What happened?" Natasha asked seriously, taking the girl from Loki and checking her over quickly.

"She doesn't have any damage, Agent Romanoff. But it appears she has imagined a... friend, who taught her several things." Loki phrased the words carefully. "The friend's name is Severus."

Clint looked at Angelica and asked, "Angel, you need to tell me the truth, okay?" He got a nod so he continued, "What did your friend say?"

"He taught me a song. It sounded strangely familiar, like i heard it before. He told me that my mom would sing it to me when I was upset and crying." Angelica replied with a smile.

"Angelica, you need to let me know when you see him again, okay?" Clint made sure he got a nod from his daughter before he sent her off with Loki to go find Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce.


	3. Chapter 2

Even if it Breaks your Heart

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you so much for the Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Angelica had mastered several different languages: English, Norwegian, Russian, Latin, German, Italian, and Spanish. However she tended to mix the Italian with her Spanish but only when she couldn't figure out what the other person was saying. Most agents knew who she was, and were friendly towards her. Others really didn't like her. She hadn't seen her 'friend' in three years and frankly she forgot what he looked like. But she did however receive a book that held the story of the Three Brothers in it. She liked the story and had Clint read it to her every night. She knew the story by heart and often times Clint would ask if she wanted a different book but she would always answer the same: "No I like this story."

She had grown too. She wasn't too thin or too fat, she was actually just the right size. She was still small for her age but Thor would always tell her that it was better to be small so in battle you could move around your opponent easier. She still had cases of Accidental magic but Loki helped her as much as he could on how to channel it into something else.

After another four years Angelica sat at Dinner with the Avengers, Pepper, and Loki how they did for her birthday every year. That's when an owl flew in through the open window which Pepper had opened while she was cooking. It landing in front of Angelica and dropped the letter before flying over to the couch and waiting. She picked up the letter and looked at what was written on the envelope:

_Miss A. Barton_

_Penthouse of Avengers Towers_

_New York City, New York_

_USA_

Angelica looked at Clint, who nodded for her to open it. She tore it open and read the letter out loud:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Angelica Lillian Barton_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall _**

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_ sets of plain work robes (black) _

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

* * *

"Can I go?" Angelica asked looking at the people at the table.

"I don't see why not. Your mother went there." Clint said looking to the others.

"What kind of Witch can not have a Broom?" Tony scoffed.

"First years. Next year she can have one." Clint said sending Tony a warning look, but Tony smirked and winked at Angelica who beamed.

"So were do we go to get the stuff?" Angelica asked.

"Not sure. I'm sure someone will come and explain everything to us." Clint watched as Angelica replied the letter saying yes should love to go to Hogwarts and sent it with the Owl.

They couldn't get Angelica to settle down she was asking questions a mile a minute. What was Hogwarts like? Who went there? But when Clint replied he didn't know and that her mother had gone. Angelica became serious(no pun intended) and asked, "What was my mom like?"

Clint looked at the others, clearly looking for help when Natasha stepped in. "She looked just like you, and was sweet and kind unless someone made her angry." Natasha described her Natalia Rushman persona as Amelia, hoping it would help the young witch. It was enough and Angelica went back to asking questions.

* * *

Two days later an elderly woman in an emerald cloak and her black graying hair up in a tight bun. She also had a witch's hat on. Thor opened the door and the woman asked, "Are you Mister Clint Barton?"

"No. I am a friend of his." Thor responded slightly confused.

"Come in!" Clint called from the living room, were he was currently trying to get Angelica off of Tony, who had taken her pancakes in a joking manner.

"Ahem." The woman said pulling her wand then with a flick of it Angelica was off and hover in the air. "Now, it isn't polite to attack your family." She set the girl down and introduced herself, "I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Clint Barton. This is: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Steve Rodgers, and that is my daughter, Angelica Barton." Clint pointed to everyone in the room then looked back at the woman.

"I am here to tell you of Hogwarts, Miss Barton. If we can please sit that would be wonderful." The elderly woman moved and took a seat as did the others. "Now. In Hogwarts there are four Houses you can be sorted into: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Gryffindor is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colours are deep red and gold, and the house is symbolized by a lion. Hufflepuff is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a badger, and the house colours are yellow and black. Ravenclaw values wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolized by an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. Slytherin values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. The four Houses are within Hogwarts walls, each created by a Founder: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytheirn. The houses have been divided since the beginning."

"What house were you in?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Gryffindor, I am also Head of Gryffindor House. But you do not simply go into a house for what your parents were. Since you are a Muggle-Born I doubt you will end up in Slytherin, but rather Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff." She noticed Loki's scowl at this and asked, "Mister Laufeyson, do you not like the way Hogwarts is?"

"I simply don't like how she can not get into a House just because she is not a 'full wizard'." Loki scoffed.

"Loki." Natasha warned, but Loki sneered at her.

"Well, I must get going. I will send someone in one week to take you to Diagon Alley, where you can get your School Supplies." McGonagall smiled then left the group.

"What house was Mom in?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know." Clint shrugged, "She never told me."

* * *

Sure enough one week later Clint was banging on Angelica's door, waking her up bright and early so when the person would arrive they would be ready to go. But of course Tony talked Clint into letting him go. Natasha said she wouldn't let her partner go by himself. Loki wanted to go an see how the Witches and Wizards lived, and they thought it was a good idea if he went, just in case.

By twelve o'clock. A large man with a scraggly beard banged on the door. "Well, you must be Angelica Barton." He smiled at her friendly. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid."

Angelica grinned at him, "Pleasure to meet you." She shook his overly large hand that could even make Thor's hand seem small. Loki scowled but kept quiet.

"We should be going now." With that Hagrid tapped something and the room spun. When it stopped spinning They stood in a dark Alley. "Follow me." He said and led the way, "I just have to swing by and pick up Harry from over here." He led them to the back of what appeared to be a pub and a small boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes and large round lasses waited. "Ready, Harry?"

"Ready, Hagrid." The boy beamed up at the half-giant as Hagrid tapped three bricks and the wall opened up to a large place, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"I'm Angelica Lillian Barton."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

The two looked at each other. After a few minutes the two stayed with each other until Loki said he wanted to take Angelica into the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, knowing that the girl just loved ice-cream. Harry and Hagrid went off to find Harry his wand. Angelica order chocolate ice-cream with nothing on it, while Loki got strawberry with hot fudge and melted marshmallows (lol I couldn't resist giving him a sweet tooth. :) ). The two sat down and Loki spoke first, "So, are you excited?"

Angelica grinned, "Yes! i mean who wouldn't!? I get to go somewhere, where I couldn't have even dream of going."

A blonde boy scoffed nearby, "What, never heard of Magic?"

"Actually I have, you see I grew up with two demi-gods, a super soldier, and two braniac men for Uncles. Along with a master assassin and a CEO of Stark Industries as my Aunts. My father happens to be a master assassin. Both Demi-Gods taught me several things. The one that happens to be right here across from me, is the one with magical abilities, the other is crazy strong and plows right into a fight without thinking. So I would mind your own business if I were." Angelica replied, and the boy glared at her before walking out of the shop with the long haired blonde man behind him.

"Can we go, now, Uncle Loki? I want to get an owl, my wand, my school robes, and my school books." Angelica complained and Loki nodded before the two of them headed out to go meet up with the other three. They walked along and found the wand shop. Clint went in with Angelica. She walked into Olivander's Wand Shop and the man looked up at her.

"So, here to get your first wand?" The elderly man asked with a smile. Angelica nodded shyly. "Name please."

"Angelica Lillian Barton." She replied with a grin.

"Well... let's see... let's try this one." Olivander gave Angelica a wand. She just held it. "Well, give it a flick."

Angelica did and the light went went out she instantly paced it on the counter and Olivander said, "No not that one. Let's try this." Olivander gave her another and this time a gust of wind showed up out of nowhere and nothing broke. "Well... Looks like we found you a wand, Miss Barton. That is Willow with Pheonix feather core, 11 inches."

"Thanks." Clint smiled and gave the old man some money. then they left. "Angel, I have to go to Gringotts with Tony. We are going to make sure you have enough money in your account."

Angelica nodded and watched the two men walk off. "So, how about getting you an Owl?" Natasha asked as they and Loki went towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Angelica happily went towards the owls. Until she found a Tawny Owl. Angelica watched it for several moments before saying, "I want this Owl."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked looking at the Tawny Owl. Angelica nodded and The three payed for the owl. "So what will you call him?"

"Gus." Angelica grinned looking at the Owl that was in the cage. They saw Harry across the way and went to catch up with him. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Angelica. I'm on my way to get my robes. Did you already go?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Nope. Not yet, I was waiting for my dad and Uncle to get out of Gringotts- Speak of the devils here they come." She said watching the two men come towards them.

"You're all set, Angel, I made sure that you were able to access it, and along with your father or any of us Avengers, if we ever need it. Those Goblins were not happy about that. Anyway where to next?" Tony looked at Hagrid.

"Madam Malkin's Robes." Hagrid replied and led the way towards the shop. After the two got fitted and Tony, because he thought it would be cool to have a wizard's robe and wanted one for himself even though he was getting odd stares from the other parents.

Anyway they all exited the shop and Natasha looked at Harry and said, "So, kid, you want to come with us to America? I mean you did befriend Angelica here easily. It would only be right to invite you." But sent a warning look to Tony, who was about to Protest.

"I can't... I don't think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would like it much." Harry glumly said.

"Oh. Okay, well I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts, right?" Angelica asked hopeful.

"Yeah, defiantly." Harry smiled then let Hagrid lead him off and Clint, Natasha, Loki, Tony, and Angelica headed back the way they came.

* * *

At Hogwarts:

Severus went up to Dumbledore's office and saw the elderly man waiting for him. "Severus." He greeted him.

"Albus." Severus gave the slightest of a nod to the man.

"I would like to tell you that Angelica is actually growing stronger in her Magic. However, I would like to know how you managed to talk James and Lily into taking her in for you." Albus spoke keeping his eyes on Severus.

Severus hadn't spoken about Angelica to Dumbledore in three years. It surprised him that the elderly man still remembered Angelica... and that the elderly man had figured out that she was Severus and Amelia's daughter. "I went to them, telling them i did not want her to become a Death-Eater. I wanted her to be safe and Lily took her before telling me that I could only visit her once every two months if Lupin, Black, and Potter were with her."

Albus nodded and replied, "Interesting. You not only came to me for help but you went to Lily and James, who took in your daughter. Of course you told Voldemort of the prophecy and that is how we get to where we are now... interesting indeed."

Severus left with that, knowing he had to prepare his class room for the students.


	4. Chapter 3

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts, and putting this story into a Community! It really means a lot to me!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 3

When they returned back to New York City, Steve, Pepper, Bruce, and Thor all wanted to know how their trip was. Angelica, of course, spoke rapidly of her experience and how people kept looking at Harry slightly strangely, now that she is thinking about it. She told them about how Tony also got fitted for robes, because he thought it would be unique. "So, are you excited?" Steve smiled.

"YES!" Angelica happily cried out.

"Hopefully better than getting a horse." Clint muttered, sending Tony a glare, knowing the man had planned to get her one for years but never did because he didn't really care for an arrow through a limb by one infamous Hawkeye.

"Remember our rules, Angel?" Pepper asked sternly giving Angelica a look.

"Which is?" Angelica's mind had gone blank on what Pepper and Natasha's one rule was if she went to Hogwarts. Of course it was Pepper and Natasha, because Clint decided that the school was safe, Tony attempted to place a tracking chip in Angelica (but failed due to her random magic surges), Bruce didn't mind, Thor and Loki knew if anything happened they of course would be the first to figure it out.

"That you will write to us, as soon as you get there, and whenever you can." Natasha replied, before Pepper could even give Angelica the 'how many times have I told you- blah blah blah' speech that none of them wanted to hear.

"Oh right! I promise!" Angelica grinned.

"I still want to get you a broomstick." Tony pouted, causing Pepper to scold him and remind him that first years couldn't have brooms.

Of course that never stopped Tony from doing what _he_ wants to do. He of course had gotten hold of an Paper with which allowed you to order things from while he was in Diagon Alley. He used Gus, Angelica's Tawny Owl, to deliever the order. (Haha I always thought of Tony as a spoiled child... :) )

* * *

The day of September 1st rolled around a lot quicker than everyone expected. They [Angelica and Clint] got to Kings Cross Station and headed towards platform 9 3/4 only to find it it 'didn't exsist'. Angelica and Clint looked around and waited, looking slightly lost. They saw a woman calling her several kids to hurry up or they would miss the train, Angelica swore she also heard the woman say that they wre going to Platform 9 3/4. The father-daughter pair followed the group of Red Heads along with a black haired boy, who Angelica instantly recognized as Harry. The woman told them briefly how to get onto the Platform, recieving a trouble-some reply from the identical boys. Once onto the Train, she stayed with Harry, the red head went off with his family. She hugged Clint good-bye promising to write.

"Oh can you tell Uncle Tony, that I would love some Hersey Kisses? Please?" Angelica asked, grinning at Clint, who nodded and promised to tell Tony only if she wrote to them about what House she was in and if she ahd any friends.

Angelica ran off after promising to write, again, and found Harry in a compartment by himself. "Hey." She grinned.

"Hello." Harry said in his Brittish accent that Angelica knew she was going to have to get used to.

A while into the ride to Hogwarts the red head poked his head in, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said gesturing to the other seats in the compartment.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Angelica Barton."

"Harry Potter."

"So-So is it true? I mean you have the uh-" Ron stuttered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scar?" Ron asked leaning forward slightly.

"Oh yeah." Harry nodded pulling his bangs up off his forehead to show off the scar.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" The Trolly lady asked as she stopped at their compartment.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Ron held up what appeared to be badly made home-made cookies... or something of the sort. He looked like he didn't like them. Angelica wasn't sure if she was going to get anything off the trolly so remained silent.

"We'll take the lot." Harry spoke up pulling several gold coins from his pocket and Ron's eyes practically bugged out of his head at the sight of the coins.

* * *

The three were chewing on candy, Angelica took a liking to the Licorice Wands, and it was clear Ron and Harry were eating most of everything. Even Ron's rat.

"Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked curiously, while he started to open the box.

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach liver and tripe. George swears he he got a Boogy flavored one once." Ron replied.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Angelica asked as she picked up one of the the Chocolate Frog packages.

"It's just a spell. Besides its the cards ya want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself." Ron replied as Angelica opened it and the frog jumped onto the window. "Watch it!" The frog climbed up the window and jumped out. "Aww that's rotten luck. They only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"I've got Dumbledore!" Angelica cheered happily.

"I've got about six of him." Ron replied, still with his mouth full.

Angelica moved the card, to look at the wizard when suddenly the Wizard was gone! "Hey he's gone!" Angelica and Harry, who had been looking on too, said together.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day can you?" Ron replied factually. Ron looked down at the rat and said, "This is Scabbers by the way. Fred told me a charm to turn him yellow want to see?"

"Sure!" Angelica grinned while Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron pulled out his wand and cleared his throat, "Sunsh-"

A girl with bushy brown hair showed up at the door and the three looked up. "You haven't seen a toad anywhere have you? A boy named Neville lost it." The three shook their heads and the girl noticed Ron's wand out, "Oh you're doing magic? Well let's see it then."

"Sunshine daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron pointed his wand at the rat, and bright light happened around the head of the rat causing it to squeak with surprise.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Its not very good, is it?" The girl asked rather snobbishly, and Angelica didn't like her one bit. "Of course I would have tried to use a simpler one myself." She entered the compartment and sat down across from Harry, and next to Angelica. "_Occulus Reparo_." Instantly's Harry's broken glasses looked like they were new.

"Cool." Angelica said as Harry pulled the glasses off his face and looked at them. Ron's eyes were huge.

"Holy Cricket you're Harry Potter, aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said then looked at Ron and said with rather disgust, "You are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron replied.

Hermione then looked at Angelica who replied, "Angelica Barton."

"Pleasure." Hermione replied with some disgust, before looking back at Harry, "You three better change into Robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." Then she got up and left the compartment. "You got dirt on you're nose by the way." Hermione stopped at the door and looked straight at Ron before pointing out on her own nose where the Red Head had the dirt.

"Okay... I think she's a little strange." Angelica said looking where the girl had just left. The two boys nodded.

* * *

The first years waited outside the Great Hall, where McGonagall told them to wait. When she returned she told them to get into two straight lines and follow her. She lead them down the center aisle and Angelica felt all eyes on her and the other first years. Once at the hat, the Hat started to sing! Angelica watched the hat with awe and wondered if Tony could eventually do that with only technology.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Angelica waited for her turn and when it was, she found herself shaking, but felt eyes on her from all directions. She watched the table in front of her, which was the Professor's Table and noticed that one, a man with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, hooked nose, and coal black eyes was watching her. She stared back until she heard her name, "Barton, Angelica."

She stepped up and McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and it fell over her eyes, _Whoever wore this had some big head._

The head whispered into her ear, almost making her jump out of her skin, 'True, for I am the Hat of Godric Gryffindor. But I am here to talk to you. You have bravery, yes. But you also have intelligence and loyalty. You have ambition... You could do well in Slytherin... but I find that you will not thrive there. Better be-' Suddenly the Hat's voice was both outside and inside her head at the same time as it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor Table cheered and McGonagall took the hat off her head and she went to sit with a bunch of red heads. She noticed that the man with the long black hair was watching her... was he scowling at her? Ron and Harry both got sorted into Gryffindor along with Hermione. The blonde boy, who Angelica found out was named Draco, who was the one who had talked to her in Diagon Alley had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Whose that guy with the long greasey black hair?" Angelica asked, glancing at the man who seemed to be glaring at her and Harry.

"That's Professor Snape rumor has it that he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position but didn't get it. He's rotten to us Gryffindors." One of Ron's brothers, either Fred or George replied. Angelica could honestly not tell them apart, and it was clear neither could Ron.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted to be. But I couldn't have Angelica writing a letter to the Avengers in the same chapter as her sorting. Nor could have the first Potions Class be in with the Sorting. So another chapter done! I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks again so much for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and adding this to a community! It means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts, and putting this story into a Community! It really means a lot to me!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day Angelica sat in the Gryffindor Common Room and scribbled a letter to her family back in the states.

_Dear... well everyone,_

_I was sorted into Gryffindor! I already made two friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. There is this know-it-all here too. Her name is Hermione Granger, I'm too fond of her I think she is more of a goody-two-shoes than anything. Oh! I almost forgot! Dad, I forgot my Potions Book in my room, could you send it to me? If so that would be great. I hear the Potions Master, Professor Snape, is real mean to us Gryffindors. Wish me luck! You know I'll need it!_

_Lots of love,_

_Your Little Barton_

Angelica put the letter into an envelope and gave it to Gus to take to the Avengers, thankfully she knew that They should receive it. She then packed her quill and ink into her leather messenger bag, a gift from Clint and Natasha, before also packing her books that she would need for the day. She then headed down to breakfast, where she saw Ron and Harry already there. She sat down next them and they gave her a nod as Ron stuffed his face. She picked out some toast and buttered it before eating something herself. She watched the other tables slowly fill and watched as Ron's brothers entered and playfully teased Ron before going to sit with those of their own year. "So, ready for Potions with the Slytherins?" Ron groaned.

"Hey, I am ready for anything those Snakes can dish out. Just so happens that I have an Uncle who would probably fit in well with them." Angelica grinned and Ron scowled at that. But Angelica continued by saying, "Well then his half/brother is basically a Gryffindor. My Dad would probably be a Ravenclaw along with My Aunt Nat. Then Aunt Pepper would be a Hufflepuff, considering she hasn't left any of us even though all together we can really cause chaos. Then Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce are probably Ravenclaws, considering their like geniuses." Angelica rolled her eyes at saying Geniuses.

"And you all get along?" Ron asked astounded.

"Well not originally. You see my Uncle Loki tried to take over the world several years ago, causing the rest of them except Auntie Pep to go into Battle against him. Now I think Uncle Loki is more or less a welcomed prisoner when they figured out I was a Witch. He is kind of a... uh... Demi-God with major Daddy issues and happens to be the Norse God of Mischief and Chaos while also having the power of Magic." Angelica explained.

"Cool." Ron lit up.

"And Loki's half brother is the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. He taught me a lot, and of course I get into trouble with Mister Fury about me not playing 'fair' with the other Agents." Angelica grinned and Ron and Harry chuckled at their new friend's troublesome ways.

"So what about you guys?" Angelica asked.

"Whole family's been in Gryffindor." Ron replied with his mouth full.

"Not sure." Harry replied, "Never met my parents. They died when I was a year old."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Angelica said sadly, even though she felt someone watching them.

* * *

The three headed straight to potions, where they sat together, Angelica in the middle of Ron and Harry and Hermione on the other side of Harry. Snape entered the room, black cloak billowing behind him. He walked to the front of the class and crossed his arms, glaring at the students before him. Angelica could already feel that this student/teacher relationship wasn't going to be a good one.

Snape's monotone voice instantly put her to sleep. He banged on the desk, to wake her up and growled, "My class is not for sleeping, Miss Barton. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Well, I wouldn't be sleeping if you're voice wasn't so monotone." Angelica scoffed, glaring back at the professor.

Snape growled, "Another twenty points from Gryffindor for talking back."

"WHAT! That's not fair! You were the one that had the monotone voice!" Angelica shot back.

"See me after class, Miss Barton!" Snape snapped, then returned to teaching the class, Angelica scowled at him.

After class Angelica sat in her seat waiting the rest of the class could leave so Professor Snape could talk to her about whatever he wanted to talk to her about.

"Miss Barton, are you trying to humiliate me in front of my class?" Snape questioned, glaring at the small dark haired girl.

"I was only standing up for myself." Angelica replied, holding her head high, similar to how Thor told her to if she ever needed courage.

* * *

Snape looked at his daughter and could see Amelia sitting there, holding her head high. But he snapped out of it quickly enough before growling, "You were back talking a Professor."

"Under protecting myself." Angelica shot back.

The words slipped off of Severus's tongue before he could stop them, "You are just like you mother. Always protecting herself."

Angelica became defensive at this, "How do you even know my mother? After Hogwarts she left to go to America with my father."

Snape scowled before growling, "Get out." Angelica scrambled to gather her things before bolting out the door. Once he made sure that angelica wasn't within ear shot he growled under breath, "Damn you Barton."

Before turning on the spot and heading to the Headmaster's knowing the Famous Wizard will want to speak with him.

Once arriving Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully. Then asked, "So how was the class, Severus?"

"She acts like she owns the place." Severus growled in answer.

"She can not be how you and Amelia would have raised her, you know as well as I do that you gave that up the day of Amelia's death." The wise wizard spoke.

"I did it to protect her. You know exactly what I mean, Albus." Severus responded sourly.

"You can not change the past, Severus, you can however change the future. I do not know what you're relationship will be like with her and Harry, but you need to forget what has happened in the Past Severus." Dumbledore spoke.

"His father tormented me. You know that above all people. And yet I stay loyal to you. The Dark Lord will not return. What am I protecting them against?" Severus asked.

"I believe he will return, Severus. And when he does he will go after Harry. If finds out about Angelica as well then she find herself needing the protection of someone who is trusted by Voldemort. I will never reveal the best in you Severus. I will do what I can to protect her." Dumbledore replied.

"She talked back in Class." Severus snapped.

"And she will keep doing so if you do not change your attitude, Severus." Albus replied calmly, keeping his blue eyes on the coal black ones.

"I won't change any more than I already have." Severus replied as he turned. He reach the door when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Then you have already lost her." Dumbledore watched him leave.

* * *

"Come on!" Fred and George grabbed hold of Angelica, who had gotten lost. Apparently the two troublemakers had set off a prank and didn't want their newest Gryffindor to get into trouble for it... especially if there was a Slytherin near by.

"Where are you taking me?" Angelica asked as they dragged her through the halls. They were two years older than her, and thankfully Ron's older brothers, or she probably wouldn't have trusted them to lead her anywhere... Thanks to Steve's grilling on why not to follow random guys who tell you its alright since she was six.

She thought highly of Steve but to be completely honest she didn't know where he would belong if he was in Hogwarts. He defiantly isn't a Ravenclaw or Slytherin so that Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Both of which she thought would suit the man who had been frozen for Seventy years. Anyway she followed the Weasley Twins who lead her to her next class: Herbology. Which thankfully she had Ron and Harry in so she stuck close them and actually wasn't late. She hated it though and didn't quite understand why she had to wear the ear-muffs until they pulled the creatures, the names she couldn't remember for the life of her, out of thier pots and had to replant them for into new pots.

Of course she instantly grew to dislike Herbology and decided if she could drop the subject than she would.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch to be exact, Angelica's Owl, Gus flew in with dozens of other owls. It was mail time. He dropped the letter in front of her then flew off with the other owls. She ripped open the letter to several different handwrittings read:

_Dear Angel,_

_We are so happy for you! Of course Loki voiced that you would do well in Slytherin but Thor thought that Gryffindor was the right house for you. Tony argued that you should have been in Ravenclaw. However your dad and I are proud of you._

_Well, just so you know, Angel, I still think I'm going to get you a broom. Oh and that Potions book... your dad looked for it it wasn't in your room. We in fact found it in the Lab. care to explain? Oh and Bruce says: Congratulations and try not to get into too much trouble.  
_

_**Don't listen to Tony. He has no idea what he is talking about. And he is so NOT getting you a broom. So don't encourage him. **Who says I can't get her a broom?** I do Tony, she doesn't need one and therefore it will only give her more trouble.**  
_

_****_Angel, please understand that your Uncle Tony is nuts and that I love you more (I am your godfather so I should right?). Besides hope you have fun in classes. And DON'T SKIP ANY!

**_Isn't that my line? Besides, Snape you say? Don't worry about him, Angel. He never did care for me._**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Dad,_**_**Pepper**, Tony_, _Natasha_, and Steve


	6. Chapter 5

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts, and putting this story into a Community! It really means a lot to me!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

This is an extremely short chapter... mainly because I want to leave all of you thinking on what will happen the following morning.

**Also I'm thinking I might do an eventual_ Angelica/Fred_ or _Angelica/Draco_. But don't worry neither will last long if I do... unless of course I really get a muse for either one. So far I'm thinking Fred/Angelica but I would love you're opinions! And it will only occur LATER in the Story, obviously not during her first year. :) However if the vote is for Draco/Angelica then I can make them start to have a secret friendship. The poll is on my Profile Page! Please vote! Thanks so Much!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So what did Snape want?" Ron asked Angelica that night in the common room.

"He basically told me I was humiliating him in front of the other students and how it was rude to talk back to a Professor. Then he did something strange." Angelica's eyebrows furrowed at this point.

"What?" Harry asked at the same time Ron did.

"He told me I was just like my mother. Always protecting herself." Angelica was clearly confused, she had already sent Pepper and the Avengers a letter about the confrontation with Snape. "When I asked him how he even knew my mother he told me to get out."

Of course the Weasley Twins entered the Common Room then and grinned when they saw Angelica, who they had taken a liking to from Day 1, even if they weren't sure why but they found her amusing and clearly a troublemaker. And to the Weasley Twins... Troublemakers had to stick together.

"So, Instead of Angelica mind if we call you Angel?" Harry asked, thinking Angelica was a little long if they were going to be friends. He got a grin from her and knew before she answered that she wouldn't mind much.

"Nope! My family calls me Angel or Little Barton." Angelica grinned. Causing Ron and Harry to grin back at their friend.

Of course the Weasley Twins over heard and took to the name instantly, "So Angelkins, what to play a prank on Snape?" Fred started.

"Heard he almost gave you a detention your first day in Hogwarts... what a shame." George continued, Fred's line of thought.

"Will you two get out of here?" Ron looked at his brothers, who smirked at the youngest Weasley Boy.

"Of course, Ronnikins-" George started.

"-Anything you say, Ronnikins." Fred took a dramatic bow before the two left to go cause mayhem... to a certain greasy haired, grouchy, Gryffindor Hating, Professor.

* * *

In New York City, around Noon in England:

Director Fury arrived and entered the debriefing room where the Avengers sat waiting. "I need you to all to go on a mission. Its in Germany (I have nothing against Germany I am German myself), we have reason to believe that something, we think could be a potential enemy landed there within the last twenty four hours. Move out."

Avengers returned, hoping that their friend and colleague, Clint Barton, had returned safely. He had been wounded during the fight with several things that seemed to be robotic. He had gotten a shot to the leg and arm, nothing he hadn't had before. But when they returned Fury was waiting for them. And the Director of SHIELD did not look like a happy camper... well more so than usual, if that says anything. "Where is Barton?" The Director growled.

"He was sent back after he was wounded in battle." Tony said, now clearly the billionaire was confused.

"Well, Stark, care to explain where he is now?" Fury growled.

"You're telling us, Clint never made it back?" Natasha asked, slight surprise and fear etched into her voice, her green eyes watching the Director closely.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Romanoff." Fury growled, "And you're not the only ones ticked off at this. I lost one of my best Agents."

"Is that all he is to you? An Agent?" Steve spoke up now for the first time, this caused Fury to fall silent. "Look. We are Clint's friends, and colleagues. Where was the last time you heard from him?"

"Right before he got onto the aircraft." Tony replied. Then his eyes went wide. "The aircraft was the last thing any of us saw before Barton disappeared. We find that aircraft then we find Barton. Check to make sure all aircrafts are on the Helicarrier if not than we have a duplicate somewhere and it shouldn't be hard to find... JARVIS!" Tony yelled and the AL's voice came online.

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis answered.

"I want you to hack into every survailance video in the United states and look for Clint! Now!" Tony yelled as he marched out of the room against Fury's demands to stay.

* * *

So, let's see what happens! Muhahahaha

Don't worry it will be up before 24 hours! I promise!

And please vote on what the eventual coupling will be... granite it may not last long but who knows? I could get a major muse for the coupling.

Thanks so much again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!


	7. Chapter 6

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts, and putting this story into a Community! It really means a lot to me!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

**Also I'm thinking I might do an eventual_ Angelica/Fred_ or _Angelica/Draco_. But don't worry neither will last long if I do... unless of course I really get a muse for either one. So far I'm thinking Fred/Angelica but I would love you're opinions! And it will only occur LATER in the Story, obviously not during her first year. :) However if the vote is for Draco/Angelica then I can make them start to have a secret friendship. The poll is on my Profile Page! Please vote! You have until I'm down with Angelica's first year to Vote! Thanks so Much!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Angelica walked down from the Girl's Dormitory to see the Weasley Twins smirking and whispering to each other about something. Ron had warned her that when they did that, usually it mean they were up to something. She waited for Harry and Ron to come down and then the three headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. "So think Fred and George did anything after they left us last night?" Angel asked her two friends.

"They probably sneaked out of the Common Room after everyone went off to bed. I think they went after Snape. But can't be too sure." Ron replied as they three sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Do you think they would really prank a Professor?" Harry asked, and Ron gave him a 'have-you-not-seen-what-will-do' look. And Angel smirked.

Angel pulled out her Charms homework and started to write down the answers while eating. But of course being slightly clumsly meant she knock her Orange Juice over and it went right onto her paper. Her brain went into over drive as she rapidly spoke in what sounded like German to Ron and Harry, "Warum bin immer so ungeschickt! Ehrlich gesagt, ich brauchen, um wirklich wachsen aus ihm heraus! Es ist nie tut gut daran, ungeschickt!" (_Why am always so clumsy! Honestly I need to really grow out of it! It never does well to be clumsy!)_

"What was that!?" Ron asked astonished.

"Sorry. My family wanted me to know a mulitude of Languages. My first language is English, second is Russain, third is Norwegian, and then I know: Latin, German, Spanish, Italian, and one other one I'm always forgetting." Angelica replied sheepishly.

"That's cool! How do you say, Snape is greasy, grouchy, and Gryffindor Hating Wizard?" Ron asked.

Angelica thought for a moment, "In Spanish it would be along the lines of: Snape es grasienta, irritabilidad y Asistente de odiar de Gryffindor." (Thanks to Maximus Potter for correcting me on my Spanish! It means a lot!)

"You figured that out?" Harry asked as Hermione walked into the Great Hall.

"Figured what out?" Hermione asked.

"How to say Snape is a greasy, grouchy, and Gryffindor Hating Wizard in Spanish." Ron replied with his mouth full... again.

"Who did you ask?" Hermione asked, clearly disgusted by Ron speaking with his mouth full.

"Me." Angelica spoke up.

"What do you know of foreign languages?" Hermione practically scoffed at them.

"Conozco bastante en español, de hecho me fue enseñada por mi familia, por lo que ya es decir." (_I know quite a lot in Spanish, in fact I was taught by my family, so that is saying something_) Angelica replied looking at Hermione as she spoke. Hermione huffed before leaving, clearly not happy that she was out smarted. Angelica smirked and Ron and Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said: I know quite a lot in Spanish, in fact I was taught by my family, so that is saying something." Angelica grinned, and Ron and Harry grinned back. The three clearly weren't fond of Hermione Granger.

* * *

When everyone was in the Great Hall, Snape entered, the whole Student Populace started laughing at the Potions Master. The Infamous Weasley Twins of Third Year Gryffindors struck again. Of course Angelica could tell the other Professors could see what was wrong with the Potions Master, since several of them were trying to hide their smirks. He of course, clearly couldn't tell what was wrong with him and glared at the entire student populace, which caused the Students to go into snickers.

Professor Severus Snape was dressed from head to toe in bright pink robes, his Hair however was lime green. Angelica snickered, "Ten sickles Professor Flitwick will have difficulty taking the charm off."

"Doubt it. But it is pretty funny." Ron chuckled, to exactly taking the bet nor was he declining it.

Severus sat down at his seat, and was clearly not happy. When one of the Professors leaned over to explain his eyes went slightly wide then he shot a glare at the Gryffindor Table, which was clearly the loudest in the snickering. The Potion's Master's glare silenced them.

Dumbledore stood up and the Hall instantly fell silent, "Who ever changed Professor Snape's robes, should be ashamed of themselves. As I do not know who messed with his robes. Five Points from all Houses, unless the culprit or culprits turn themselves in."

No one spoke. Until the Slytherins blurted out, "I heard it was the Gryffindors!"

"Doubt it, Snakes! You all would do that to him too him he acted like a total prat to you!" A Gryffindor, who Angelica thought was Angelina Johnson, snapped back at the Slytherins. Within seconds the two houses were arguing over who did it. It eventually Dumbledore called that twenty points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting amongst students. That got everyone to be quiet.

Sure enough everyone headed off to classes. Again Angelica had Potions, she wasn't happy about it. But knew after Potions she would have Transfiguration with McGonagall, so it couldn't be that bad. She walked into class, not even a second late and Snape snapped, "Miss Barton! Do you want to be late to my class and hold everyone up?" Angel remained silent and took her seat as the others watched her. "Well?" Snape insisted on getting an answering.

"I got stuck on the Moving stairs and got lost, sir." She replied.

"Likely story. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape growled, "Be late or talk back, Miss Barton, and you will be serving a detention."

Angelica nodded and remained quiet unless Severus called on her to answer a question, even if she had no idea what he was talking about she still attempted to answer it. "Miss Barton stay after class."

Angelica groaned as she watched everyone leave and knew Harry and Ron would wait for her outside. "Yes, sir?" Angelica asked rather snottily, similar to a not so happy Tony Stark.

"Why were you late to my class?"

"I already told you."

"That wasn't an answer. It was an excuse."

"Who are you? My father? 'Cause last I checked I'm related to Clint Barton not some Pompous Slytherin Potions Master." She snapped angrily.

Severus' jaw clearly clenched at this as he glared at her. "Do you even know who you're mother is, _Barton_?" He hissed her last name with clear dislike.

"No. My father doesn't talk about her, but I don't think I would even believe you if you attempted to tell me whatever you wanted to tell me about her." Angelica growled.

Severus wanted to literally hunt down Clint Barton and kill him at this point. But replied, "If your father does not talk of her then how do you even know who she is?"

"I have family. Unlike you." Angelica scoffed, but could swear on her life Snape was reading her mind. She then stormed out to go to Tranfsiguration, which actually she liked a lot and thought it was rather cool.

Her day went on normally as did the next few weeks. Severus had gotten rid of his 'pink and lime greenness' after the first two days. Fred and George still pulled pranks whenever they could, more often than not Angelica would get blamed by Snape for pulling them and she would serve detention, by writing a ten inch essay on whatever potion he wanted her to write it on.

The day of Halloween Ron, Harry, and Angelica were walking out of Charms Class and were going to head down to Hagrid's. Ron started complaining about Hermione, "It's Levi-O-sa not Lev- IO-sa." Ron snidely remarked. And the three hadn't noticed that Hermione was behind until she pushed past them, crying. Instantly Angelica felt guilty for being mean to the girl. She knew the bushy brown haired girl didn't have many friends. And knew her dad would have scolded her if he knew how she treated her.

During the feast Professor Quirrel came running through the Great Hall screaming, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Then fainted. Of course this caused chaos from the students. Until Dumbledore got control, which was a matter of seconds, and he ordered the Houses to follow their Prefects back to their Common Rooms. Harry stopped Ron and Angelica once outside the Great Hall and said, "Hermione!"

"What?" Ron and Angelica asked together completely confused.

"She was in the girl's bathroom crying. She wasn't at dinner!" Harry said and Ron and Angelica realized what he was saying and the three ran down the corridors towards the Girl's bathroom.

* * *

New York City:

"Tony, have you located him yet?" Pepper asked, it had become daily since Clint's disappearance and no one had told Angelica anything, because God-Forbid she found out she wouldn't want to be Hogwarts and Clint would want her to get her education.

"No. Same as yesterday. JARVIS has been running through every surveillance camera of every known building in the world. Of course we are hacking but it is to find Clint. Either Clint was KIA or that Aircraft dropped off the face of the Earth. There is no way we are finding him unless Fury knows something we don't, which I am Hacking SHIELD's files as well now, just to make sure." Tony replied, while ending with a yawn.

"We can't let Angelica know, understood?" Natasha looked at the other Avengers and Loki, who nodded in agreement. They had kept up good work so far. And when ever she wrote to Clint, Natasha would answer her telling her Clint was sent on a mission and they weren't sure when he was comming back because he wasn't able to share anything about the details of what the mission called for. But one of the Avengers would always answer her Letters so they weren't too concerned.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Like it? Hate it? Suggestions for next chapter? Want to say Hi? Please review! All reviews are welcome!**

**Also please remember to Vot on the poll on my Profile. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :)

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me.

**Also I'm thinking I might do an eventual_ Angelica/Fred_ or _Angelica/Draco_. But don't worry neither will last long if I do... unless of course I really get a muse for either one. So far I'm thinking Fred/Angelica but I would love you're opinions! And it will only occur LATER in the Story, obviously not during her first year. :) However if the vote is for Draco/Angelica then I can make them start to have a secret friendship. The poll is on my Profile Page! Please vote! You have until I'm down with Angelica's first year to Vote! Thanks so Much!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Angelica, Ron, and Harry went straight into the Girl's Bathroom, Angelica leading them towards it. They saw the Troll swing for a stall, knowing Hermione was in one of them when they heard her shriek. (Following the movie because too lazy to pull out my HP books :)) "HERMIONE MOVE!" Harry yelled as he rushed forward. Ron and Angelica froze in place for a second, looking at the Troll. Hermione was still shrieking when Angel, Harry, and Ron started throwing peices of the broken stalls at the Troll.

"HAY! PEA BRAIN!" Ron yelled as he threw another one. This time the Troll turned to look at them, but then looked back when Hermione was moving from under the rubble of the Stalls to under a sink. It swung the club before bringing down on wone of sinks, Hermione, moving just in time and shrieked calling out for help.

Harry pulled his wand, ran forward, grabbed hold of the club and let go, landing on the Troll's shoulders. He stuck his wand in its nose, and the Troll went nuts. It finally got Harry off of its shoulders but now held the The-Boy-Who-Lived upside down by his foot. "DO SOMETHING!" Harry called out, as he curled himself up as the Troll swung its club.

"What?" Ron and Angelica asked looking around for anything they could use.

"ANYTHING!" Harry called back. Then it clearly hit the two and they pulled their wands, "HURRY UP!" Harry called as he curled himself up from another swing.

"Swish and Flick!" Hermione called out, demonstrating with her hand on the movement.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" ron said using the swish and flick method then pointed it at the Troll's club just as it held it up to get ready to swing at Harry again. Ron effectively knocked the troll out using its own club. Harry pulled his wand from its nose and wiped off using his robes.

McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel came rushing into the Bathroom then. "Oh! Oh my goodness!" McGonagall half sighed half spoke without breath. "Explain yourselves. The three of you of you!" McGonagall said pointing to Ron, Harry, and Angelica.

"Well...uh...umm..." Angelica, Harry, and Ron spoke at the same time. Severus seemed to look somewhat surprised at the three now speechless friends.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up for the three struggling students. The three looked at each other with surprise.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, putting her hand on her chest again.

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Angelica, and Ron hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead." Hermione said now looking at Angel, Harry, and Ron, before looking at McGonagall. Severus glanced at Harry and Angelica, who were too busy looking at Hermione to notice.

"Be that as it may... That was an extremely foolish thing to do I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, and I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger." McGonagall scolded Hermione, who now looked at the floor. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall looked at the three Gryffindors. Angelica was looking over at Hermione, and smiled nicely to her.

* * *

"Good for you to get us out of trouble like that." Harry directed it at Hermione.

"Mind you we did save her life." Ron replied.

"Mind you she might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her." Angelica pointed out the obvious to Ron.

"What are friends for?" Ron asked looking at the two girls, Hermione smiled at this and so did Angelica.

* * *

"Did you see Snape?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Hermione and Angelica asked skeptically.

"He has a limp. the night we took out the troll I noticed he had a gash in his leg. Now he is limping. He had to have set the troll loose in Hogwarts." Harry whispered back to them.

"So?" Angelica asked, looking up from writing a letter to her family.

"He's after whatever is on the third floor." Harry replied.

"You don't know that, Harry." Hermione replied. Then looked at Angelica, "What are you writing?"

"A letter to my family. They made me promise to write to them once a week." Angelica grinned and signed the letter before saying, "I'm going to go and find my owl, Gus. See yous later." She then walked out of the Great Hall. And headed down a couple of corridors. She followed the corridors up to the owlery and went inside, in hopes of finding Gus there. Not seeing her Tawny Owl she huffed and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms, of course she had been running and when she turned a corner, rather sharply she almost ran straight into the Headmaster. She immediately looked down, "Sorry, sir."

The Headmaster looked at her. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Barton. But what are you from? Or rather to?"

"The Gryffindor Tower, sir." Angelica looked up at Dumbledore.

"Well, if you are running to Gryffindor Tower, what did you forget?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, sir. I just need to find my owl to respond to my father's letter." Angelica looked at the Headmaster, who seemed to be studying her then he nodded and she moved around him only to hear him say something, that she would have missed had she not been listening.

"You don't know who you are." She froze somewhat before taking off again down the corridor, leaving the Headmaster in the hall.

Once at the Gryffindor Tower she quickly reread her letter:

_Dear Everyone,_

_Is Dad home from the mission yet?_

_Harry, Ron, and I took on a fully grown Mountain Troll and McGonagall says that we had sheer luck! We also became friends with Hermione. The man I keep telling you guys about. Snape. Yeah well he seems to like reprimanding me like he is my dad or something. Honestly its really beginning to tick me off._

_Hope everything is going good over with you guys. You will tell me when Dad gets home, right?_

_Anyway, Lots of Love,_

_Your Little Barton_

She then found a quill and some ink and added:

_P.S. When I ran into Dumbledore later and I was about to pass him I think he said to me: "You don't even know who you are." What does that mean? Is there something I don't know about?_

She found Gus in her Dorm room and gave him the letter and let him fly off to deliver it.

* * *

New York City close to eight or so hours later (:)):

Loki was sitting in the Living Room, reading what Tony thought to be the Hunger Games... not a good book for an ex-villain, especially when said ex-villain seems to be enjoying the book. Pepper had Tony signing Papers, while Steve and Thor were attempting figure out how to play Wii Bowling, which Natasha had explained three times already while Bruce was jotting things down in a beaten up notebook. Tony was forced to take a break from the Search for Clint, and wasn't too happy about doing that.

Loki looked up first when he saw the familiar Owl fly in through the open Penthouse door. He took the letter and read through it then scowled. "What?" Natasha asked, looking at the Demi-God of Chaos.

"It appears that our Little Barton knows we are hiding something from her." Loki responded handing the Letter to Tony, who was basically threatening to snatch it from the Demi-God to read it himself.

"What do we reply?" Natasha asked, now completely not sure.

"You should tell her." Loki advised but the others disagreed, thinking that Clint should be the one to break the news not them.

"We need to reply to her. Why don't we tell her that her father has been captured and we are currently doing everything in our power to find him." Bruce suggested and so they all agreed that they would tell Angelica that instead of her being the Daughter to Severus Snape.

* * *

Several days later Angelica and Hermione were working on their Charms homework, while Ron and Harry played Wizards Chess, Ron winning for the third time in a row.

"I think we should visit Hagrid." Angelica spoke.

"What?" The other three asked together.

"Look Harry, you said the other day that when you and Hagrid went to Gringotts that Hagrid said that Gringotts is the safest place in the Wizarding World next to Hogwarts. Right? Hagrid picked up something for Dumbledore. Whatever is on that Third Floor, that the Three Headed dog is guarding, Hagrid would know." Angelica reasoned and the other three realized it as well. They instantly got up and started down towards Hagrid's Hut.

* * *

**Well, don with this chapter! Hoped you all like it. I promise next chapter will be (hopefully) longer.**

**Also please remember to vote on my Poll in my Profile! Any pairings, I'll try... and hopefully be able to get a good muse going for it.**

**Also just so everyone knows: Yes Tony and Pepper are Dating.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me. Also if it is not correct then please feel free to correct me, and I will change it. Thanks!

**Also I'm thinking I might do an eventual_ Angelica/Fred_ or _Angelica/Draco_. But don't worry neither will last long if I do... unless of course I really get a muse for either one. So far I'm thinking Fred/Angelica but I would love you're opinions! And it will only occur LATER in the Story, obviously not during her first year. :) However if the vote is for Draco/Angelica then I can make them start to have a secret friendship. The poll is on my Profile Page! Please vote! You have until I'm down with Angelica's first year to Vote! Thanks so Much!**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Around the same time Angelica, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to Hogwarts)

Mystery Place...

Clint's eyes opened, the dim lighting wasn't helpful, nor was the fact that his left eye had swollen, from his recent fight with a guard, that had left him practically crippled on the floor for several hours. He shifted himself and winced as his leg, which still hadn't healed properly from his capturing thanks to his crazy captors. He knew they were crazy, who else could you explain someone forcing a man, who already had injuries, be practice for guards? Even if the that captured man happened to be one of the Best Assassins in the World.

"Let's go!" A man grabbed the back of Clint's spotted blood-stained grey shirt, and practically dragged the wounded Assassin down a hall. Clint took this as his chance. He swung his injured leg, hooking it around the Guard's legs, tripping the man effectively. He then grabbed the guard's head and killed him quickly before running/limping down a long hall, one he had walked several times but only with guards. He let his mind wander back to New York and back to his daughter. He hoped everyone else was safe, because he knew if they also had been captured than he wouldn't be able to save them... not in his condition.

He made it to the door that he knew would lead him outside into the cold air, he pushed the door open and sure enough his luck was out. About twenty Guards had been alerted and now stood facing the door with guns pointed at him. He knew his chances were slim on getting out if one false move was made. He made sure to stall as long as possible.

He spoke used a phrase in Russian he had picked up from Natasha when she was talking to Angelica about when the Black Widow had was interrogating the captured Demi-God of Chaos, "Любовь для детей." (_Love is for children._)Clint looked up at his captors who were glaring at him, he knew they didn't understand what he had said. But he decided to say something else this time in Italian, again using something he had learned from Natasha, "La paura è l'unica cosa che mi trascina verso il basso." (_Fear is the only thing that drags me down._) Clint noticed that it seemed that one of his captors had understood him and sneered at the outnumbered assassin.

"Do not think you will be able to escape, Barton." The man sneered.

"I only need to take on a foe. Let's have a deal." Clint smirked, he knew he was testing his luck with this... or well whatever luck he had left. It was his only idea. He had watched a movie with the Avengers, Pepper, and Angelica (BTW it was at Tony's request because he swore that the world would have ended up like it if Loki had Won), it had been the Hunger Games. He knew the basics of it and knew enough of how to describe it that he could still stay alive.

"What kind of deal?" A voice behind him sounded. Clint knew it was the man he was to assassin but didn't dare turn his back to the twenty guards with guns.

"A fight. Between only your best five and I. We fight, using any _one_ equipment we want, and we are in what appears to be a ring with trees and cover. If your men kill or so badly wound me to which I must surrender then I will do as you say without any complaints and no more trying to escape. However if I win. I have a five hour head start to get out of here with nothing but the clothes on my back and the weapons I won with. If you capture me again within the five hours, you win entirely, however If I escape... well you can guess what will happen." Clint smirked, he was really not paying much attention to the man who was behind him, since he was currently watching the one man who had took somehwat of a half step forward, his finger on the trigger and it seemed to be more of a threat than the others.

"You have a Deal, Barton." The man sneered a hiss into his ear. Before signally for several men to lead Clint to where they kept his weapons and Clint picked up his bow and arrows. He knew the deal required him only one weapon and he wasn't about to part with his bow and arrow. He was an Archer, the best one there was. He was then lead into what appeared to be a green house... he was so not prepared for that. He was hoping there would be full trees with which to hide in.

He and the five men started at the center of the overly large green house. A bell rang and Clint affectingly knocked the one on his right over, then used him as a human shield until he was able to get to something sturdy enough that allowed him access to higher ground. Once up higher he notched an arrow in his bow and pulled it back, scanning the bellow for any of the five men. He was at an advantage.

Sure enough one of the men walked underneath and he shot straight through the heart. The guy landed with a thud and the other four came running. Clint shot arrows at the first two but the second two had fired back, with their guns. Clint managed to not get hit... well where anything fatal was anyway. He got another shot in his injured leg and hissed at the fresh new pain before firing the other two. The second arrow missed because the last man had managed to shoot Clint in the other arm, at the same time he was releasing his arrow. He yelped with the sudden pain from both his leg and arm. He quickly managed to notch another arrow and the two were staring at each other for a few moments before Clint released the arrow and the man fired the gun. Again Clint yelped when bullet lodged itself into his side. He knew the man was dead, and hoped he could still get away with the five hours he had, the re-wounded leg, a wounded arm, and now a bullet shot to the side. He quickly checked it and noticed that the bullet had really only managed to lodge itself less than an inch away from the end of his side.

Clint limped out of the Green House to find the man in charge waiting... and smirking. "Well, Famous Hawkeye, you killed five of my men."

"That was the point. I won now I get a five hour start on trying to escape." Clint replied, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I don't think you understand, Barton. You see I can't just let you escape. Instead," The man was actually circling Clint while speaking to him this time, but stood inches from Clint's face, "we need to add... a little blood." With that the man had a knife in his hand in a split second, Clint tried to dodge the swipe but caught a part of it across his chest. He knew it was deep, but swallowed the hiss of pain that wanted to escape him.

"Only now Barton can you leave. You have three hours to escape. If my men find you... they will painfully kill you then drop your body off at your daughter's _private_ school." The man sneered into Clint's ear before walking away. Clint started to limp through the snow, leaving a blood trail of where the bullet had lodged itself into his leg. Clint smiled to himself, even if the pain was going to get unbearable. He couldn't help but think of a song that was in one Angelica's favorite Disney movies. _One My Way_ from Disney's Brother Bear(please listen to if you haven't heard it), he couldn't help but think it somehow fit him now. He found himself humming the tune as he thought of seeing the Avengers, Pepper, and Angelica again. Hey he would even be happy to see Fury at this point...

* * *

(1 day earlier)

"Sir, it appears Agent Barton is not anywhere." JARVIS' voice came over the speakers in the Penthouse, where the Avengers(minus Clint), Pepper, and Loki were all playing Wii, because Tony insisted that he was the best at Wii Bowling. Natasha had challenged him to that, causing Steve to join into the challenge, whiched caused Thor to join, who wanted Loki to join as well. Bruce decided to play because he had finished his most recent paper work and Pepper had given in to Tony's complaints of her being no fun and all work all the time.

"That's not possible, JARVIS, he is on Earth somewhere. I want everything checked, break into files, security, anything you haven't already done I want it do-" Tony wasn't able to finish his sentence as the Al's voice came on again.

"Sir, there is a message coming in from an untraceable source. Would you like to answer it?"

"Yes." Tony replied and suddenly the TV, which they had been playing Wii on showed a video. "Play." Tony spoke.

_"Where are they?" A man unable to be seen growled, and kicked a figure on the floor, that hissed with pain._

They all noticed the figure then. On the floor was a crumpled up Clint Barton. They glared at the screen as Clint spat at the man who had kicked him.

_"Where are they!" The hidden man growled, striking Clint in his injured leg. Clint yelped with the sudden pain._

_Clint recovered and glared at the camera saying, practically pleading with the person who would be viewing the video, "Don't. I swear, I'll find a way out. Don't look for me." What appeared to be a guard dragged Clint to his feet, Clint's hands were bound._

Natasha glared, at the guard. Before she saw Clint give the camera the single motion that her and her partner used since she joined SHIELD. He gave the slightest bow of the head. She knew what it meant it was their signal that they were in deep trouble and needed back-up. But he had told them not to come... that meant that the signal was now being used to reassure her that everything was alright. Just as the video ended Clint was struck, and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. Words appeared on Screen, _Look for Agent Barton and he will be dead by morning. Bring us the Staff of Loki and we will return the Agent to SHIELD._

Natasha growled at this and the Avengers, Pepper, and Loki looked at her. "What was with the bow of the head?" Tony asked crossing his arms.

"Its our signal saying we need help, or back-up ASAP. However he told us not to come looking for him, that means his bow of the head was a reassuring way of saying that everything was going to turn out fine in the end." Natasha replied.

* * *

(Same day as with Clint)

Angelica, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the path to the Half-Giant's hut. The knocked on the door an Hagrid replied, "Just a minute." Before opening the door to see them, "Oh its just you. Come on." He said and stepped aside to allow the four into his hut.

Angelica and Harry grinned at Hagrid, as Hermione and Ron looked around at Hagrid's hut.

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay in getting this up. This is my close to 10th version of this chapter. Not a lot with Angelica, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I had to let you all know what was going on with the Avengers and Clint. :)**

**Also please remember to vote on my poll in my profile. It will be open until I am done with Angelica's first year at Hogwarts.**

**Thanks a lot for the favorites, alerts, and follows it means a lot to me!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think: Love it? Hate it? Think i need to fix something? Want to say hi? Have suggestions for the next chapter?**

**Please listen to Brother Bear's On My Way by Phil Collins, its the song I kind of thought would fit in with Clint's situation and how he is on his way home.**

**~Time-Travel idiot**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to say thank you SO much for reading this story. I want to thank you all individually... but that will take way to long and currently I'm being lazy. Anyway it would be great if anyone had any suggestions what should happen next. Not really sure where I'm going with this, I kind of write it as it comes to me. **

**Also The Poll on my Profile is to help get all of you involved in the story. But currently only 3 people voted, and I have no idea where I'm going. In order to actually start the relationships I would need more of a lead than- 2:1. So please, please, please vote. You can also suggest ANY pairing you want (except Tony/Pepper because I am already trying to incorporate their relationship into the story). **

**Again thanks SO much for choosing this story out of thousands of HP or Avengers Crossovers. It really does mean a lot to me. :)**

**Since English is my first language and I am currently Learning Spanish in my school, I just want to say that if you find any mistake in the writings of other languages other than English please feel free to point it out. I would love to have it be correct, so that would be wonderful if you could help me on that. :) That includes if I accidentally mix Italian with Spanish since I was actually almost fluent in Italian in 8th grade then my mom told me to take Spanish. So I'm very sorry if that happens, so please forgive me and please correct me if I make a mistake.**

**Thanks so much for your support on this story, and... I seriously think i chould be getting to bed considering it is midnight when I am writing this to all of you.**

**Yes, I have decided this will be a series. It will be mainly based off of Songs' Titles, and my own interpretation of them. So, this story will be the Snape's Daughter Series. And Yes I will update my chapters whenever I get a chance, I've been fairly good in that respect. I've also been good in the respect of keeping to the story line. :) Glade you all love my own version of a crossover between Harry Potter and The Avengers.**

**Your Author of _Snape's Daughter: Even if it Breaks your Heart_**

**~Time-Travel Idiot~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me. Also if it is not correct then please feel free to correct me, and I will change it. Thanks!

**Also I'm thinking I might do an eventual_ Angelica/Fred_ or _Angelica/Draco_. But don't worry neither will last long if I do... unless of course I really get a muse for either one. So far I'm thinking Fred/Angelica but I would love you're opinions! And it will only occur LATER in the Story, obviously not during her first year. :) However if the vote is for Draco/Angelica then I can make them start to have a secret friendship. The poll is on my Profile Page! Please vote! You have until I'm down with Angelica's first year to Vote! Thanks so Much!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The four had just tricked Hagrid into telling them who Dumbledore worked with... now the only problem was they had no idea who Nickolas Flamel was. So the four had to retreat to Hermione's favorite place, the Library. They searched through some History books, but couldn't find who the man was.

"He has to be important." Hermione said as she flipped through yet another book, Ron had fallen asleep on his, and Angelica was half tempted to find a Sharpie(which she happened to have somewhere in her messenger bag) and draw a mustache on the snoring Red-Head. But decided against it when she saw a certain bleach blonde Slytherin with two boys right be him approaching them with a sneer.

"Granger, Barton, _Potter_." The blonde boy spat the last name, and Angelica glared, along with Harry and Hermione.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Angelica spat back, but the boy only smirked. "What, Barton? You should be thrilled to be in the presence of a _Pureblood_. I hear your father is ashamed of speaking about your mother."

Angelica spat back, "Don't speak of my Dad like that, Malfoy."

"Why not, Barton? What you going to do about? Send a letter to _Daddy_ complaining." Malfoy sneered back at the dark haired girl with stormy grey eyes.

"No. Because you know what, Malfoy. If I remember correctly, I have a family that loves me. You have Death-Eaters, that probably hate you. So bug off." Angelica spat in reply, holding her head high.

Malfoy seemed to stutter at that before growling, "I'm not a half-blood, that never knew anything of the Wizarding World."

Angelica stood up at this and growled, "My father never told me to protect me. From people like _you_."

"Then where is your _Daddy_?" Malfoy sneered and mocked her at the same time.

Angelica froze at this... did he know her dad had gone missing? That if he didn't return she would be an orphan? Well technically not an orphan, she would have the Avengers as family, but did he know? Malfoy smirked before walking away with a smug look on. Angelica had become frozen in place and was knocked out of her thoughts when Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"You alright, Angel?" Harry asked.

"Y-Yeah. Look, I have to go." Angelica said, picking her bag up and one of the books before leaving the table telling them, "I'll see you in the common room." Once out of the library she made a break for Owlery. Of course she turned a corner and ran straight into the Weasley Twins themselves, the three were knocked onto their butts. Fred and George were on their feet before Angelica was, and helped her up.

"You alright-"

"-Angel?" The twins switched back and forth as they had asked her the question.

"Yeah. I just need to... go to... the... um... Bathroom." Angelica replied, not wanting to tell the two pranksters where she was going and why. But knew they saw through the lie and looked at her and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. The patted the space between them and she sat down... rather reluctantly.

"So, where are you going?" Fred asked looking at her.

"Owlery." Angelica replied.

"Why?" George questioned from her other side.

"Because... I... um...needtoknowifmydadwasfoundyet ." She mumbled and spoke so fast that the two brothers couldn't catch it.

"Sorry?" They spoke together.

"I need to know if my dad was found yet." Angelica huffed.

"Your dad went missing?" George asked confused, Angelica nodded, before replying, "Look, I don't need sympathy."

"Never said you did." The twins replied together.

"Then why are you even wanting to know?" Angelica asked, but she knew she already knew the answer. They had treated her like a younger sister since she became friends with Ron, probably because they 'felt sad for her' as they called it, since they thought their brother was a prat. But she ignored their ramblings of Ron like she ignored his of them and his other siblings.

"We got worried. You only ever run somewhere if you get into trouble with Snape are trying to avoid him." Fred replied, with a matter-of-fact tone, causing Angelica to give him a 'oh reeeeaaally' look.

"What? You know we noticed that, Angel. Honestly we may play pranks but we can defiantly notice when our honorary Weasley is in trouble." George smirked, at the glare that was sent his way.

"Whatever. And don't call me an Honorary Weasley, I haven't known you guys long so it just doesn't seem rig-" Angelica cut herself off when a certain dark haired Professor walked up the hall.

"Miss Barton, Mr Weasley, and Mr Weasley." Snape's monotone voice sounded once he reached them. The three instantly got onto their feet and Snape glared at them. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Well, you see sir, I have a free period this time. I'm not sure what these two are doing." Angelica replied, trying to weasel her way out of getting a detention.

"Oh that hurts." Fred said, dramatically putting his hands over his heart. Angelica glared at him, and it quickly shut him up. Snape shot the twins a glare, and the two took off. Angelica went to follow them but Snape caught the back of her robes.

"Follow me." The dark haired Professor growled at the young Gryffindor, who meekly followed him... Angelica had no idea where he was taking her. All she knew was they were heading towards Dumbledore's Office and she internally groaned, knowing Snape would get her into trouble and Owl would go home.

The two entered the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore sat across from someone, who Angelica knew well. But hadn't expected to see. "Daddy." Angelica cried out to the injured man, who hugged her once she got to him.

"Miss Barton. I had received word that your father had been badly injured. I found some... old friends... who went out to find him. They found him in Switzerland and brought him here. However, Miss Barton, I believe your father has something to tell you." Dumbledore looked between Snape, Angelica, and Clint. Clint and Snape were glaring at each other while Angelica looked confused at the three men.

"Well?" Snape's voice seemed harsh now even if it was monotone, there seemed to be what sounded like hatred and jealousy behind the word. And this caused Angelica even more confusion as she looked at Clint for an explanation.

Clint became frozen in his place.

* * *

**Well you get to know next chapter! muhahahaha! I couldn't have Clint die... and even if I was going to kill him off I just didn't have the heart to kill him so early in the story.**

**CLIFFHANGER! Yay! lol**

**Please remember to vote in the Poll if you haven't already. I also added another pairing that was recommended by a reader so the nomee pairings so far are:**

**-Fred/Angelica**

**-Draco/Angelica**

**-One of Loki's 2 sons(Nali or Vali)/Angelica**

**Plus you can PM me a suggestion for a Pairing and I will add it to the Poll!**

**Love it? Hate it? Want to say Hello? Did I make a mistake somewhere? Please review!**

**~Time-Travel Idiot**


	12. Chapter 10

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me. Also if it is not correct then please feel free to correct me, and I will change it. Thanks!

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Dad?" Angelica asked looking at Clint, who had froze at Snape asking, 'Well?'

Clint's mouth moved before he could find the words. He knelt down in front of Angelica, not removing his eyes from Snape, you was still glaring at him. He looked at Angelica and said, "Angel, you need to listen all the way through this, okay? You can't get angry at me or anyone else understand?"

Angelica didn't quite understand but nodded anyway. Clint sighed before saying, "I'm not sure exactly where to start, other than the fact that I never knew your mother. Mother was killed by a Death-Eater, not in a freak accident."

"That's not what you told me before. Auntie Pep is my Godmother." Angelica replied, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Yes. I know. But that's after I... got hold of you. You see, your real father wanted to protect you. He originally took you to one of his childhood friends and begged them to take you in. They took you in but gave him restrictiveness on when he could see you. He made a mistake, and a man came killing the family you were with except for you and the couple's own child. He never meant fort hat to happen to you. He put you with that family to protect you from the other Death-Eaters, he didn't want you to become like him. Okay?" Clint said, he could Angelica was becoming upset that he hadn't told her earlier but when she nodded he wanted to give a sigh of relief.

"Your father brought you to me. Me being your Godfather at the time, I took you in. Your father told me that adopting you was the safest way for Death-Eaters not to find you. I did having you become a Barton. I asked Steve and Pepper to be your Godparents. Tony opted but I told him no... Angel, do you remember when you told me that you wanted Thor or Loki to tell you the story of _The Three Brothers_?" Clint watched Angelica as he talked to her. Keeping the Potions Master in his sight at all times... just in case.

Angelica shook her head no. She honestly couldn't remember that for the life of her. But knew she should have. "Well. You asked Loki to tell you the story of _The Three Brothers_ and he brought you to me, and I asked you where you heard of that. You responded by telling me your friend. I asked you who... and it happened to be a person with the same name as your dad. Fearful I had you tell me if you saw him again... but you never did."

"Who is my real Dad if your not?" Angelica asked, knowing Clint wouldn't ignore her question.

Clint's heart broke there. He knew Angelica wouldn't forgive him. And she defiantly wouldn't forgive Snape for giving her up. "I would like to interject here, Mr. Barton." Dumbledore's voice spoke before Clint could respond. Clint nodded to the Headmaster who smiled softly and looked at Angelica and said, "Miss Barton, you must not be angry with your father when you hear who this man who is your real father. Mr Barton was only doing what he knew was right to keep you safe, along with your father."

Angelica nodded but looked at Clint expectantly. "Severus Tobias Snape." Clint sighed. Instantly Angelica spun on Snape.

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU ENTIRELY GAVE ME UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO THAT!" Angelica yelled at Snape, who visibly flinched at the girl's harsh words.

* * *

Severus felt his heart break then as his daughter continued to yell things at him. He saw the memory of his fight with Amelia a few days before Angelica had been born flash before him. He wanted too so badly respond but found himself frozen like he did the day of the fight. But he had too respond when she questioned him in a growl that reminded him of Amelia's own words, "Why? Why did you bother to give me up not once but twice? You hate Gryffindors, Constantly give me detention! For what!? So you could see me more than just in your class? No. I'd bet every cent in my account at Gringotts that you never regretted giving me to him. Did you? Did you even think back once? Think you should have kept me instead?"

Severus wasn't sure and he froze, he watched as Angelica spun on Clint now yelled upset, clearly upset, "You should have told me! I can't believe you kept that from me! I would trust you with my life and you kept the one thing that maybe you didn't want to tell me but maybe I would have figured it out, and you still kept it from me. Who else knows?"

"Thor, Loki, Steve, Pepper, Tony, Natasha, Fury, Bruce, Severus, and Headmaster Dumbledore. Other than them I don't know who else." Clint replied, sounding hurt, even if he was skilled at what he did it was clear to Severus the man couldn't hide the hurt this time, but froze again when Angelica spun to him, glaring at him. He knew she was going to ask who else knew.

Severus remained silent, carefully phrasing his words as he spoke, "Those that know in the Wizarding World are... locked up or off going from job to job." Severus knew Lupin and Black had known and during the time Angelica had been with the Potter Lupin had been Angelica's godfather. If they told anyone else then he wasn't sure.

"Those in the First Order of the Pheonix knew, since the two that brought you in were part of it, and they suddenly had a child even though the wife was still pregnant they explained themselves." Dumbledore spoke calmly but Severus could tell Angelica's temper was to the point where she probably wouldn't be able to get it back down for a while. He had seen her go after his Godson, Draco, because Draco had teased for being a Half Blood in Gryffindor and friends with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. He half agreed with his godson but hated it how he treated his daughter.

Angelica plainly walked out leaving the three men alone. Once the door closed Severus heard Clint growl, "Way to go, Snape."

"I wasn't the one who raised her with such a short temper." Severus sneered back at Clint.

"I and her _real_ family taught her everything. You are just a wanna be father figure. You left her with me for basically eleven years, Snape. And now you wanted me to tell her. I told her. But you just let her slip away again." Clint growled. Before leaving with Dumbledore to go home to the Avengers, Pepper, and Loki. Severus felt another pang of not anger but more of Jealousy that Angelica actually liked Clint better. But he couldn't be one to judge Clint had raised her, while he [Severus] kept his distance from his daughter.

* * *

**Well theres the chapter! Looks I must say though I put in the reaction I think I would probably have if I was told this... well mixed in with some of my friends' reactions if they were told as well. Either way I had to base if off of something so Angelica Flipping out was based on a fight my friends had over a cookie(mainly their reactions.).**

**Please remember to Vote.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

I played with the time-line... I'm sure you noticed. Also I'm going to try and not have a manipulative Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

Also, I'm sorry if the things in other languages, as in those not in English(because English is my 1st language), are not correct. I am using Google Translate, so please forgive me. Also if it is not correct then please feel free to correct me, and I will change it. Thanks!

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Angelica walked into the common room in a huff. "Hey, Ang-What's wrong?" Ron asked looking up when Angelica stormed into the Common Room. It was mainly empty, with the exception of: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville(who had fallen asleep in a chair).

"I can't believe them!" Angelica rambled angrily.

"Wait what?" Harry asked looking between Ron and Angelica.

"They lied to me all this time! I can't believe that! Not to mention _he_ is my father! He hates me! I can't believe he even gave me up to begin with!" Angelica rambled without answering their questions of who she was talking about.

"Angel, who are you even talking about?" Hermione interrupted more firmly this time, looking at Angelica who seemed to now be thinking.

"SNAPE! MY DAD! THE AVENGERS! LOKI! PEPPER! DUMBLEDORE! THAT'S WHO!" Angelica burst.

"Wait, I'm confused." Ron shook his head.

"I just found out my biological DAD is SNAPE!" Angelica practically screamed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Wha-" Ron started but Harry finished, "You can't be serious."

"I am! My dad, Clint Barton, just told me! That's were I've been! I've been at the Headmaster's Office. Snape and Dumbledore were there with Dad. Dumbledore said that he had to tell me something and Dad says he isn't my dad but Snape is. He goes into this whole back story too!" Angelica was freaking out and Ron grabbed her, pulling her to sit between him and Hermione, with Harry to his left.

"So if Snape's your dad, that wouldn't make you a halfblood would it?" Harry asked.

"I have NO idea! I still don't even know that much about my mother. Its the same thing. She died when I was a month old. For the longest time it was because of a freak accident. But now they are saying she was killed by a Death-Eater." Angelica spoke, confusion was etched into her voice and it was clear the dark haired girl had no idea what to believe. Shaking her head, "Look. I already decided I'm going home for the Christmas Holidays. I'll figure everything out then."

"Maybe we can help you." Harry spoke up, but Angelica shook her head.

"No. I think... I should figure this out on my own." Her stormy eyes watched her friends before she got up, "I'll see you guys at Dinner." She then left the common room and wandered the Halls. She walked finding her way to the Seventh Floor. Walking past a tapestry she had seen several times before, but this time a door formed on the opposite wall... a door that wasn't there before. She entered and found that the room had Green and Silver but also Red and Gold coloring to it. She walked further in and found that there were several couches, a fireplace, a cot, and what appeared to be an old newspaper on the dark cherry wood coffee table. She went over and picked the paper up, she could see that there was two people on the front. The one picture was of Snape the other of a Woman. The line above asked, _A Real Innocent Attack? Or a Scam?_

She read under the woman's picture: Amelia Snape, former Auror Found Dead in her home in the same room as her daughter, Angelica Lillian Snape. She looked at the smiling picture of her mother and tore it out of the newspaper and jammed the picture into her robes before balling the newspaper up and throwing it across the room, forcing it to hit the wall. She then put her head in her hands, unsure of what else to do.

She got to her feet and walked out of the mysterious room, to head down to dinner. She knew she looked like a mess, considering she just had a tantrum and she found out that Clint wasn't her father because Snape was. She glared at the dark haired man when she walked into the Great Hall, it was clear to her that he wasn't happy either, because he used the same glare he always did. She sat between Ron and Hermione, Harry being on the other side of Hermione. "You alrright, Angel?" Hermione asked when Angelica sat down.

"Yeah. Fine? Why wouldn't I be?" angelica replied, trying to be casual, but knew the three saw through it. "Fine. I'll tell you later, 'Mione. Just not now."

* * *

Angelica and Hermione sat in Angelica's bed, both in their pajamas. Angelica in Avengers PJ Pants (meant for guys but thanks to her family BEING the Avengers they were meant for a girl considering they were a deep red) and a Iron Man shirt that was way to big for her. Hermione in normal PJ's and the two sat up with Angelica's secret stash of candy, that she had hid from Ron and talked the Kitchen House Elves into giving her. "So, you wanted to tell me something?" Hermione asked, crossing her legs.

"Duh. That's why your here, 'Mione. I mean honestly I think talking to Harry and Ron about the whole Snape being my dad thing is a little strange." She was relieved when Hermione gave a nod of agreement and grinned realizing Hermione was actually a friend, like Harry and Ron were. "Okay so you know how my Dad has been missing?" Another nod from Hermione. "Well did I ever tell you he is a Master Assassin and the best Marksman in the World?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well. He is. What I'm going to tell you..." Angelica held out her Pinky and Hermione hooked her own. The two had made their own way of promising things together. "Not a single soul."

"Unless life or Death Situation."

"Otherwise a face full of-"

"Puss Filled Boils." Hermione finished their promise and the two girls grinned at each other. They dropped their hands and started munching on the Barty Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Angelica had. "So?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well. Snape happens to be my dad. After my mother was killed, he took me to a family of the Order of the Phoenix, I think thats what it was called because he didn't want me to get into danger. However he screwed up big time because someone came and killed the two people I with except for their own child and me. He then took me and gave me to Dad, or Clint Barton. Who was my Godfather..." Angelica continued the story when she finished the two girls sat looking at each other.

"Wow. So wait, if your Snape's Daughter than how did you end up in Gryffindor?"

That puzzled Angelica as well and to be honest she still hadn't figured that one out herself, "No idea. But I do know what my mom looks like now." Angelica pulled the picture from earlier from under her pillow and handed it to Hermione.

"You look a lot like her, and thankfully not hardly anything like Snape." The brown bushy haired girl replied, handing the smiling photo back to Angelica, who tucked it back under her pillow. "You know. I think Snape had the right Idea to send you with Barton."

"What are you talking about? He basically left me and then Dad never told me about Snape or my mom!" Angelica argued, her short temper flaring. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Sorry, 'Mione."

"Its alright, Angel." Hermione smiled and the two girls grinned at each other before saying good-night and separating for the night to go to bed.

* * *

Natasha had just punched Clint, hard in the face, causing the unsuspecting Assassin to stumble backwards. "Nat what was that for?" Clint growled.

"For using _our_ signal as a joke to you." Natasha growled. The Avengers, Pepper, and Loki were silently watching the arguement between the two highly trained assassins.

"I did that to let you know I was safe. I was going to get out." Clint argued with his partner.

Natasha narrowed her green eyes at him. She didn't think it was very funny. He had used their: _I need Back-Up Fast_ Signal as their _Everythings going to be fine Signal_. That hurt. Expecially since the two of them were the two closest Agents in SHIELD, that could practically read each others minds without even possessing that ability.

"Glade to see your back, Clint." Steve smiled and Clint only gave a nod, but didn't move his eyes from the angry Assassin in front of him.

"You still could have gotten yourself killed for trying to get out." Natasha scolded Clint.

"I can take care of myself, Tasha. In case you haven't noticed I survived for over a month almost two months in custody. I'm still here. I fought my way out of there by myself." Clint, now frustrated, threw his hands in the air and walked out of the penthouse.

"Well that went well." Tony said, and ducked as a round house kick from the Black Widow threatened to knock him out, before she too stormed off to go blow off steam.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, clearly not understanding.

"They seem to not want to tell each something." Thor spoke nobly to the well know Billionaire/former Playboy.

* * *

**Well end of another chapter... I think I need to be writing them a little longer. But don't worry they will be longer soon! :)**

**Don't forget to Vote if you haven't already done so!**

**Thanks so much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! It means a lot to me! Glade that you all love this story!**

**~Time-Travel Idiot**


	14. Chapter 12

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"ANGEL! ANGEL! Wake up!" Angelica woke to Hermione shaking her awake.

Angelica sat straight up, scared out of sleep. "Wha-What is it, 'Mione?"

"You were screaming in your sleep. You alright?" Hermione replied, worry etched into her voice.

Angelica ran a hand over her face, "Yeah... what time is it?"

"Midnight... maybe on in the morning." The bushy haired girl replied.

Angelica flopped backwards back onto her back, her hands on her face, trying to catch her breath, "Sorry for waking you up, 'Mione."

"Its nothing. But you kept screaming: No." Hermione replied before leaving Angelica alone to go back to sleep. Angelica started at the top of her bed for the longest time. She practically glared at it. She then sat up, crawled to the end of her bed and opened her trunk. She rumaged for less than a few seconds before pulling out her Plush Horse and crawling back up her bed. Pulling the plushie into her as she curled up under the blankets before slowly drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Angelica woke to a pillow being thrown at her by Hermione. "Let's go, Angel!" Hermione laughed as Angelica fell out of the bed. "You already slept past the normal time. Harry and Ron are waiting for us in the common room.

"Chill out, 'Mione." Angelica said, grabbing her robes and going off to change. She returned and the two girls went down to the Common Room where Ron and Harry were waiting for them. "Hey!" Angelica greeted them and they grinned at her and Hermione. The four headed down to the Great Hall.

Angelica grinned as she sat down between Hermione and Ron with Harry on the other side of Hermione. She started to pick at her food when she felt some one watching her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Snape glaring at her. Hermione glanced as well and then the two turned back around. "I swear, he won't leave me alone." Angelica whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement. Once the four were done they left the Great Hall and went back up to Gryffindor Tower to get their Potions books. It was the last Potions Class before Christmas Break and Angelica was secretly happy about it.

Hermione and Angelica walked in together, and Angelica(who had gotten moved next to sit next to Draco Malfoy) sat down next to the blonde Slytherin. "Barton." The blonde greeted her with the typical hatred.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is me and my friends but I can assure you the way you are acting isn't going to get you far in life." Angelica spat back.

"Miss Barton, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn in my class." Snape growled, glaring at her. Angelica's face contorted slightly but she held back the harsh words that were running through her head at the dark haired professor.

"Sir, she was defending herself against Malfoy." Harry spoke out and Angelica looked straight at Harry, who sat across from her in shock. Harry also sat next to Ron.

"Oh really?" Snape raising an eyebrow at her and she glared at him.

"Yes. Because I was taught to defend myself, thanks to my _Dad_." Angelica spat the word at him, and Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Detention, Miss Barton!" Snape scolded and Angelica inwardly groaned, and Draco smirked at her.

* * *

Angelica entered the Potions room for her detention, and sat down at the first desk. Snape stood from is desk and stalked towards her and asked, "Do you enjoy embarrassing me in my class, Miss _Barton_?"

"No. I enjoy defending myself from Malfoy and other Slytherins who choose to discriminate me." Angelica held her head high. Severus banged his hands on the desk, his face now level with hers.

"I did that to protect you. You are ungrateful." Snape replied, anger etched into his voice but his voice didn't rise from its normal pitch.

"Apparently I am. Get over it. Because you know what. I'm not a Snape, no matter what you say. I'm more of a Weasley or Potter than I am a Snape. And I am more of a Barton or Avenger or Niece to two Demi-Gods than I am a Snape. Did you even love her?" Angelica asked, she knew he knew who she was talking about.

Snape glared at her, "Yes. But certain things got between us."

"You gave up your family to worship Voldemort! Its not my fault you lost her! Without you she would still be alive... do you even think she would love you now? What you've become after her death?" Angelica narrowed her eyes, she knew she walking on thin ice with him on this topic but she just had to know. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"I never changed more than I had to." Snape replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

* * *

Severus couldn't help but look at his daughter and see Amelia. Everything about Angelica was almost exactly like Amelia, she was stubborn and brave like Amelia. But he had also seen Angelica trick the Weasley Twins so he knew she was sly and cunning if she wanted to be. But he just couldn't find it in himself to treat her how he would have if he raised her.

Her reply snapped him out of his thoughts, "Yeah. I thought so." She pulled something out of her pocket and said, "You didn't even leave a picture of her with me... all this time and I never knew what she looked like."

Severus looked at her then down at the picture that was on the table. He recognized it as the one from the papers. He took a breath, "No. I thought the less you knew... the safer you would be."

"Well, that turned out... let's see Great! I believed Clint Barton to be my dad, the Avengers to be my family and I come here for the first semister only to find out it was all a lie. What am I to you? A Pawn in your own Game? I have a mind of my own, I can choose what I will do." Angelica replied, picking the picture up, jamming it into her pocket and storming out of the class room. Severus sat down at his desk and ran a hand over his face with a sigh.

Severus knew he had to speak to Dumbledore about this, after all the Wizard had talked him into asking Clint to tell Angelica. He trusted Dumbledore, that's not the problem though. Its how his daughter had taken the news, not that he expected her to take it all to well he had expected some bad reaction but not her continued hatred of him.


	15. Chapter 13

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Clint sat in the penthouse picking at his food, he was only there because Pepper insisted on him eating with the rest of them. "Clint... Anyone home?" Tony waved a hand in front of the archer's face, snapping the archer out of his thoughts.

"What?" Clint asked rather sourly, and everyone looked at him. Loki smirked, but stopped when Thor scowled at him for smirking at Clint.

"we asked you a question and you never answered it." Tony scoffed, Clint rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't listening, Stark, why don't you repeat the question?"

"Who captured you?" Tony responded, now leaning on the table.

"That's not something you need to know." Clint responded, keeping his cool. In fact he was more or less thinking about how he was picking his daughter up for Christmas in less than to days and most likely would have to bring the Avengers, Pepper, and Loki. "I told her."

The room fell silent, Natasha looked up, shocked etched on her face, "You did _what_?"

"Nat, Severus asked me to tell her. I wasn't going to against his will and not tell... considering he brought her up to Dumbledore's office as well." Clint crossed his arms. Everyone looked at Clint, and even Loki was a bit surprised, although he should have seen this coming.

"Why? You could easily have ignored his request." Natasha replied.

"I wasn't about to deny him the one thing he actually had left to tell of his life." Clint argued. Loki found this amusing, and personally wished he could make it more interesting... oh wait he can, he is the God of Mischief and Lies. He only stayed here willingly because for one... he had not been able to find the Wizarding World after his defeat, therefor unable to find the one 'man' that could have helped him win. Not any more. Loki knew how to get to the Wizarding World. He knew the 'man' wasn't actually dead like how everyone believed and he just had to wait until a certain time to seek this 'man' out. He had his plan, he just had to wait for the right time. Loki smirked.

* * *

Clint, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Pepper, and Loki stood on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for Angelica to get off the train. It only took them a couple of minutes until they saw the dark haired girl grinning at them. Thor grabbed the girl and gave her a big bear hug. Loki rolled his eyes, _he has grown soft during the time he helped raise her._ Angelica hugged each of them and now stood in front of Loki with an overly large grin. Loki narrowed his eyes... _What is she planning?_ he thought to himself. "Here, Uncle Loki. My two friends said you would love this." She held what looked to be chocolate. He looked at her and took it, then placed it in his pocket for later._  
_

On the plan ride home, Angelica was talking a mile a minute of all the different things she could do, her classes, her friends, the Houses, the Professors. Anything that popped into her head she talked about. Loki just wanted to die right there, he didn't mind that she was telling him a lot about Hogwarts, no he wanted to know other things of the Wizarding World.

They arrived at Avengers Tower and Angelica was like a little kid on a sugar rush. "So, Uncle Loki, did you like the candy? Hagrid made it. Its called Treckle Tart."

Loki put the chocolate looking piece into his mouth and started to chew but then it felt like his teeth were stuck together. His eyes went wide as he tried to break it by opening his mouth. He scowled at the laughing eleven year old. Thor was laughing hysterically at Loki's misfortune.

"Brother, you appear to have difficulty!" The God of Thunder laughed, teasing the God of Mischief and Lies playfully before patting the eleven year old on the head for good work. The dark haired demi-god seemed to pout as he tried to chew what he thought was candy.

"Is it always supposed to be like that?" Tony asked, watching Loki struggle with eating the Treckle Tart.

"Hagrid made it, so not sure. Harry tried it and it took him hours before he was able to get the feeling of his teeth being cemented together away. Ron decided not to try it, which is surprising because he never stops eating." Angelica shrugged as she found a bowl of mac'n'cheese in the fridge and scooped some out before heating it in the microwave.

"What other things did you eat?" Steve asked, his face scrunched up, clearly at the idea of having his teeth cemented together.

"OH! Hold on!" Angelica ran off to return with: Barty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Take one."

"Barty Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Tony asked looking at the label.

"Yeah! You want to be careful with these. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavored one once. I got one that was Vomit and man was it gross!" Angelica grinned at the Avengers.

Sure enough Thor took one, saying, "It tis only Candy, what harm can it do?" He popped it into his mouth and his face scrunched up telling everyone he did not like that one. Tony laughed and took one himself.

"I got Chocolate!" Tony happily cried out as Steve, Bruce, Pepper, and Clint all took one.

"Ew!" Pepper's face scrunched up as soon as she ate hers, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Vomit."

"Lemonade!" Bruce grinned.

"I don't know what this tastes like." Steve spoke, still chewing on his. "It tastes a little like...Coconut."

Angelica looked at Natasha and held out the box to the Black Widow, who reluctantly took one. She popped it in her mouth.

Natasha looked surprised, "Tastes like a pear."

Angelica took one and popped it into her mouth, "I got Watermelon." She grinned.

Loki, who finally got his teeth to unstick (by using magic) took one, "Tripe."

"Ew! I got that. I hated it! Had to spit it out too!" Angelica shuddered.

"Okay.. why don't we put the treats away until after Dinner?" Pepper asked, taking the box from Angelica, and went off to the kitchen to go make dinner.

"Where did you find that?" Thor asked.

"Asked the Castle's Kitchen House Elves to get me some. They were more than happy to." Angelica replied with a shrug. "I also asked them to get me some other candies while they were there. I brought them home as well... I don't trust Lavender not to go routing through my things."

"So, what other Magical Treats do you have?" Thor looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Jelly Slugs, and Pumpkin Pasties." Angelica beamed, and then explained what each one was to them. She explained the Chocolate Frogs more and pulled the card she had found from her first Chocolate Frog from her pocket. "This was my first Chocolate Frog Card!"

"Dumbledore?" Clint asked looking at it slightly confused but then smiled. "So all the really known Witches and Wizards get a card?"

"All except He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Followers." Angelica replied innocently looking at them.

"Why do they call this guy that?" Thor asked, "No one should fear a name, they should fear the actions with which the man does."

"He killed thousands of Witches and Wizards all because they opposed his thinking that Purebloods should be the ones to run the Wizarding World and all others should be killed. That includes Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns." Angelica replied before looking at the ground.

"And if they did come after you, Angel, they would have one hell of a time trying to take you away from us." Tony smiled, placing a hand on the girl he had grown to call his niece's shoulder. She grinned up at him.

"DINNER!" Pepper called from the dinning Room and the all headed off to dinner.

* * *

**I received a question of will Angelica always hate Snape? The Answer: Mostly likely through her first year. Afterwards she will slowly become more friendly towards him. I just couldn't have her change directly over night, it just wouldn't happen in real life. So for now, and possibly when she gets her first boyfriend(whichever pair wins), but other than that you will see subtle changes in her behavior towards Snape, so be on the look out for those subtle changes. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews, Favorites, and Alerts! It means a lot! Also if you haven't voted yet it is my way of getting my readers involved in the story. You have until I finish Angelica's first year... I'm trying to go by the HP movies, because I can't find my HP Books anywhere except for Deathly Hallows one.**

**~Time Travel Idiot**


	16. Chapter 14

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who lost their homes, power, and some even family members to Hurricane Sandy's wrath****. ****Please keep these people in your thoughts. The only reason I'm adding that this is who this chapter is dedicated to is because my town is practically an island. We didn't get much damage but lost power. CVS, Shop-Rite, and other Stores don't have a lot of food. And there is no Gas. We are lucky that our town is on higher ground compared to the surrounding towns. But Please keep everyone in mind. My family did not loose power but I do I know I and several others are the lucky few who didn't loose power. Please keep the unfortunate families of Hurricane Sandy in mind... Their in mine and this Chapter dedicated to them.**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Severus watched the students leave for Christmas break as he headed towards the Headmaster's Office. He had yet to talk about why Dumbledore wished for Angelica to know, but he had an idea why. He knew it was wrong to have let her believe she was a Barton, but he had only given her up to protect her. He did protect her, right? So why was she angry with him for doing the right thing at the time? Yeah he regretted it but he wasn't one to admit that.

"Yes, Severus?" Albus asked almost seconds after Severus opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"You wanted Clint to tell Angelica. Why?" Severus questioned, looking at the Famous Elderly Wizard.

"She needed to know. She was lied to for so long. To wait any longer... Severus you would have lost her entirely. She would have only have been willing to know the side that you portray in your Class, not the side that I know you are capable of showing her, if she only gave you a chance. If I remember correctly, Severus, you were the one that wanted her to be nicer to you." Albus replied rather wisely to the former Death-Eater.

"But she still hates me. Anyone could see that." Severus argued, using his arms to emphasize his words, considering he wasn't letting his voice raise.

"It will take time, Severus. No one can simply change over night just because they know the truth." Albus spoke calmly, and his eyes never left Severus'.

"She questioned my doing." Severus responded, this time he let his voice go and anger was etched through it. Albus looked at him, clearly not surprised.

"She should have questions. Questions that Mr. Barton and his family could not answer for her. As to whether or not she is going to ask them... well that is all in time. Fate has a role in everything, Severus, some things are more obvious than others." Albus replied, looking over the top of his half moon spectacles. "You simply need to treat her like a daughter. Not like how you would to the Marauders." With that Albus walked off to some other part of the Office leaving Severus to think to himself.

* * *

Dinner ended and of course Thor asked if they could try some of the Magical treats Angelica hd brought home, she agreed so they sat around the dinning room table trying different Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and other treats. Thor opened a Chocolate Frog and ended up chasing it around the room, until he caught it and ate it. He declared, yes declared, that he like Chocolate Frogs and that he had gotten a man named Godric Gryffindor on his card. Angelica explained some history to him about Gryffindor and he understood why the name sounded familiar.

Steve and Pepper were eating a Pumpkin Pasties, Tony and Bruce were trying to figure out how Chocolate Frogs worked. Angelica had to explain to Tony and Bruce that they were charmed to be that way, and that they were not really actual chocolate covered frogs. Loki found it amusing and trying a chocolate frog. "Who did you get?" Angelica asked, looking over at him.

"Merlin." Loki replied, looking at the card.

"Isn't he the guy from the King Arthur Tales?" Steve asked, clearly unsure if he was right.

"Yep. He is, supposedly, one of the most powerful in History. Not sure if its true or not. But he he aided King Arthur, who didn't prosecute Witches and Wizards." Angelica grinned, "Not to mention, almost every Witch and Wizard knows something about him!"

"And why would Witches and Wizards with power look up to a dead man?" Loki scowled.

"Uncle Loki, he is a big wizard. His story is known as well as the Founders of Hogwarts' Names. Everyone knows who he is." Angelica replied looking confused at Loki's reaction.

"So Angelica, what about the Weasleys and youur two other friends you were writing about?" Natasha asked changing the topic.

"Well. Ron is the younger brother to Fred and George, their in their third year while Ron is in mine. Fred and George are big pranksters and tend to get me detentions, mainly because I happen to be there when the prank goes off. Harry is a Potter, his parents died when he was one and he survived the Killing curse. He he was the one I met going to Diagon Alley before Hogwarts. Then there's Hermione. She's a muggle born, and is extremely smart, she's my only friend who is a girl. Harry, Ron, 'Mione, and I are practically never apart." Angelica beamed.

"You said a boy was bullying you?" Steve questioned, remembering how Angelica wrote to him saying that a boy had been threatening her.

"Not really. He's in Slytherin, you see. So Slytherins and Gryffindors don't normally get along. Besides Fred and George got Malfoy back for me a couple days ago. Man you had to see his face! He was walking around with bright red hair with golden streaks until Flitwick could charm it out of his hair." Angelica laughed.

"You shouldn't encourage that." Steve scolded, Angelica looked at her lap. "You are only being a bully in response to him."

"Actually. He was the one to say I souldn't be with 'Mione, Ron, and Harry or even in Gryffindor. He said I didn't belong." Angelica defended herself looking at Steve, who noticed her eyes flash with what appeared to but anger and her being upset.

"Angel, you know that's not true." Natasha replied, putting a hand on Angelica's shoulder, but Angelica simply kept her stare straight at Thor.

"Young Barton, you should not believe things this Son of Malfoy says." Thor replied, after a moment of thought.

"Yeah. Well, that's not the only thing I've been having difficulty with. I mean Dad told me he wasn't my real dad." Angelica looked at her lap again as she said this.

"Oh? And are you angry with him?" Bruce asked.

"Kind of, no offense Dad, but you should have told me sooner. And not to mention that you tell me this then drop the news that my dad is SNAPE! Of all people, it had to be Snape. I mean the dude is a greasy git and hates all Gryffindors! He would give Harry and I detentions just for breathing if he could!" Angelica complained, throwing her hands into the air.

"He did that to protect you." Clint spoke up for the first time since before dinner.

"Really? Then why didn't he every write? Why didn't he ever send anything like a picture to me? Why did he not want you to tell me?" Angelica questioned, glaring at Clint now. She knew she shouldn't be angry but couldn't help it, he had kept something that she should have known about from her for eleven years.

* * *

**I have recieved a question of if Loki was really going to turn evil. Answer: I doubt he will really go evil. Pulling stunts: yes, Obviously; pranks, defiantly if he gets the chance to be alone with Fred and George; go evil, no, he was simply uunhappy at the whole 'reunion' thing between the Avengers, Pepper and Clint.**

**Again thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! it means a lot to me! After her first year I'm thinking there might be polls for each of her years so you as the readers can get involved somewhat.**

**Happy Halloween, I hope all of you receive at least a large bag full of Candy, and hope you all have awesome costumes!**

**I would like to ask all of you to keep those at the Jersey Shore who lost their Homes to Hurricane Sandy in mind. Also to the millions of people without power due to this massive storm in your prayers or mind or whatever you do. Thank you.**

**~Time-Travel Idiot**


	17. Chapter 15

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who lost their homes, power, and some even family members to Hurricane Sandy's wrath****. ****Please keep the unfortunate families of Hurricane Sandy in mind... Their in mine and this Chapter dedicated to them and people who were affected in anyway from Hurricane Sandy, Irene, or any storm the town is still recovering from.  
Thank you.**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it took me a while to write this. I just didn't like it the first ten times. I really like this one, and how it fits in.

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Well?" Angelica asked, looking at Clint, who was just looking at her, clearly searching for the right answer.

He sighed before answering, "He didn't want me to tell you because he thought it would keep you safe. Away from any Death-Eaters who had not been sentenced to Askaban. He didn't want you to know just in case he too had gone to Askaban. Several days before he brought you to me ii received an owl with a letter from him. I never threw it out, in fact I still have it."

"Can I see it?" Angelica asked hopeful that Clint ould show her the letter.

Clint hesitated before saying, "No. Some things in the letter you do not need to know. I can not show it to you."

Angelica's face fell from hopeful to that shot-down look when a kid is told they can't have a piece of candy on Halloween. "Oh." She mumbled, looking back down at her lap sadly. Before excusing herself from the table to go unpack her stuff in her room.

* * *

"Clint, she should be able to see the letter." Natasha spoke calmly once she had gotten Clint to go up to the roof with her alone.

"Tasha, Severus specifically wrote down she wasn't supposed to see the letter until she was sixteen. That is when I will show her the letter. Any other time I would be going against his wishes." Clint shook his head, clearly unsure what to do.

"Clint, she already knows. Why can't she see the letter?"

"Because, Tasha. Because she doesn't know who he first took her to. She doesn't know she went to the Potters first. She doesn't know that for a year she was considered Lily and James Potter's Son. She doesn't know that after their death when she wasn't found that everyone in the British Ministry of Magic was searching for her. She doesn't know that he did send owls to me to check that she was fine and safe at least once a month. She doesn't know that..." Clint's voice faded when he looked away to look back at the City of New York.

"Why don't you tell her then?" Natasha asked, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder. Before watching him be silent for a few minutes before saying, "You're afraid of loosing her."

Clint looked straight at Natasha now, "I wasn't the one who gave her up to be raised by other people. Snape was the one who lost her the moment he sent me the first letter. The moment he handed her over to me he lost her as a daughter. I'm not afraid of loosing her, Natasha, I'm afraid she won't forgive me for holding this from her."

Natasha looked at him. Clearly stunned by his reply before she snapped, "Clint Barton, she is your daughter. She would trust you with her life, and yet you are afraid of her not forgiving you? I saw the way she looked at you when asking about the letter, Barton, she wants to forgive you. She wants to know the truth and yet you're just too afraid to show it to her."

Clint stood defensively as he looked at his partner, "I'm not afraid, Romanoff, I'm protecting her from what I don't even understand yet."

"Maybe she could understand and help you." Natasha pointed out, she had been slightly taken aback by Clint's use of her last name. He only ever used her last name if he was getting angry, upset, or wanted her to actually listen to him.

"Its not that simple!" Clint threw his hands up in the air emphasizing the words. Natasha narrowed her eyes but he ignored it as he continued, "He doesn't make it easy to understand. Alright? I don't want her to think anything bad before anything else."

"Can i see the letter?" Natasha actually sounded somewhat sheepish in asking this and she knew she took Clint off guard by her question but he responded with fine and the two went off to Clint's floor to go find the letters.

* * *

Thor and Steve were with Angelica in the Training Room. Steve was checking in on her boxing skills, which he had insisted on teaching her when she was seven. Angelica threw a punch but Steve dodged it easily, causing Thor to chuckle.

"What?" Angelica asked looking away and over at Thor.

"Rule one, don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Steve said regaining her attention, just as he threw a punch, she wasn't quick enough and the punch landed in her side. Knocking her over.

Steve helped her up but Thor started to say something but JARVIS' voice cut him off saying, "Avengers are needed in the Debriefing room." The three headed to the debriefing room, and Angelica went past it to go find Pepper when Tony grabbed her shoulder saying, "Come on, Kiddo, your coming too. This concerns you as well."

Angelica nodded and let Tony lead her into the debriefing room where she saw Dumbledore, Snape, and a man she didn't know. But the third appeared to be tired and had three scars on his face.

"Why are we here?" Clint sourly asked upon seeing Severus, who glared at everyone.

"We need to ask you, The Avengers, a favor." Dumbledore spoke.

"What kind of Favor?" Tony questioned, crossing his arms. Fury stood in the back, keeping quiet, but clearly listening intently.

"Mr. Lupin here has no where to turn. I was hoping that you would... take him in, just until I can get the home I have for him secure with the proper wards." Dumbledore replied.

"Why?" Bruce was clearly skeptical of the tired looking man with scars on his face.

"He just needs a place to stay, and frankly I can not have him at the School for more than two months at a time. I'm having a home prepared for him, but he needs a place to stay just until the proper wards are up." Dumbledore spoke.

"And if we say no?" Fury spoke for the first time during the Meeting.

"Then I will have to put him in Severus' Home, where he wouldn't be able to do much." Dumbledore replied.

"I know the magical World so i can help with any questions on that, and I'm rather a fast learner." The man spoke up clearly hopeful, but yet slightly shy.

"Let's take him in." Thor spoke loudly.

"No." Tony argued.

"Why not, Stark? You have plenty of room here at the tower." Steve pointed out. And Tony huffed becoming selfish again.

"I think we should let him stay. He can help with the homework I got over the Break, considering I don't understand it and the only one here would be Loki and event then Loki would only be good with Ruins or things related to Old Magic." Angelica voice her oppinion.

"Fine. But if I hear one complaint this goes on you." Tony pointed at Angelica, who grinned at him.

* * *

After Dumbledore and Snape left leaving the man they still didn't know too well with the Avengers. They took him up to the penthouse to meet Loki and Pepper. "So. I'm Angelica Lillian Barton. Who are you?" Angelica asked the man after stepping off the elevator.

"Remus Lupin." The replied, looking at her in shock.

"Don't say anything." Clint hissed in the man's ear before leaving.

"So. Thor Odinso, Loki Laufeyson, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Pepper Potts." Angelica pointed to each respectively. The man dipped his head slightly to them in greeting.

"You look like you had a rough night." Bruce spoke, his arms crossed as he sat in the one kitchen chair, since peanuts were on the table.

"Ah... Yes. Well you could say that." Remus replied clearly unsure of things.

"Where did you get the scares?" Angelica asked.

"ANGELICA LILLIAN BARTON! Where are your manners?" Natasha scolded before Clint could even open his mouth to scold his daughter. Remus chuckled.

"Its quite alright... my friend's... children used to ask that when they were barely one, and were barely even stringing sentences together." Remus chuckled.

"Your friends. Where are they?" Tony asked, he was going to have them brought here so they could take Remus with them.

"Well... They are no longer with us. Their son went to her sister's home and the daughter was never found." Remus stumbled over his words as he looked at the peanut he was cracking in his hand.

"Sorry to hear that." Pepper replied sadly, before asking, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you." Remus replied humbly.

"Well, help yourself if you want anything then." Pepper smiled before sitting down next to Tony and Natasha.

"Why are you rather tired?" Loki narrowed his eyes in curiosity. He had grown fond of the Earth saying: _Curiosity Killed the Cat_ but really to him Curiosity never hurt.

"Are you familiar with the stories of Werewolves?" Remus asked, he was ready to be thrown out in case they didn't want a werewolf in their midst. It happened a lot to people like him.

"Your saying your a werewolf?" Bruce asked intrigued Remus nodded, "Last night was the-"

"Full moon." Remus finished with a nod.

"Cool!" Angelica grinned and Remus gave a small smile to her.

"You know. You look like someone I used to know." Remus spoke calmly to her.

"Yeah well, I'm Dad's adopted kid." Angelica beamed.

"Really? Who are your real parents?" Remus asked, and saw Clint stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"Severus Snape and his wife, I think her name was Amelia." Angelica shrugged.

"Did you know who your family was before you were adopted to Mr. Barton?" Remus asked.

"No and she doesn't need to know." Clint voiced, earning a glared from Natasha and a pout from Angelica.

* * *

**Happy Halloween, I hope all of you received at least a large bag full of Candy, and hope you all had awesome costumes!**

**Remus is in this chapter, because if you think about it, you never really know where he was before Harry's third year. Did Dumbledore help him out a little and give him a home and a place to stay? Or did he forget about the werewolf entirely? Hence I think Dumbledore helped him out atleast once, even though it was against Remus' wishes. So Remus is now with the Avengers, and yes he knew that the Potter's girl was Snape's but as to where she went after James and Lily's death was as good of a guess as the rest of the Wizarding World's.**

**I would like to ask all of you to keep those at the Jersey Shore who lost their Homes to Hurricane Sandy in mind. Also to the millions of people without power due to this massive storm in your prayers or mind or whatever you do. Thank you.**

**~Time-Travel Idiot**


	18. Chapter 16

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who lost their homes, power, and some even family members to Hurricane Sandy's wrath****. ****Please keep the unfortunate families of Hurricane Sandy in mind... Their in mine and this Chapter dedicated to them and people who were affected in anyway from Hurricane Sandy, Irene, or any storm the town is still recovering from.  
Thank you.**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome, just PM me. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

_"Really? Who are your real parents?" Remus asked, and saw Clint stiffen out of the corner of his eye._

_"Severus Snape and his wife, I think her name was Amelia." Angelica shrugged._

_"Did you know who your family was before you were adopted to Mr. Barton?" Remus asked._

_"No and she doesn't need to know." Clint voiced, earning a glared from Natasha and a pout from Angelica._

* * *

Remus didn't understand why he couldn't tell Angelica. But respected Clint's decision and didn't tell her when she asked. Simply telling the eleven year old that it was something that Clint should talk to her about. Angelica would pout and then wander off. Remus mostly hung around Bruce, who for some reason seemed... intrigued about his situation more than the others. It was a full week since Remus had arrived, and he hadn't seen Angelica for most of the day. "So. You don't think there's a cure to being a Werewolf?" Bruce asked the werewolf, that was exploring the Lab, and trying to comprehend what each thing did.

"Yes. There is a potion that eases the pain but nothing that really _cures_ it." Remus replied emphasizing the word 'Cure'. "Why are you so interested?"

"I myself have a ... condition." Bruce replied, looking up from his work at his desk. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And what kind of condition do you, Mr. Banner?" Remus asked leaning against a table. He couldn't help but feel like he was talking to James, when James said he had a condition of 'being in love' with Lily, then he had to laugh at James and explain to him that 'being in love' wasn't an actual condition like he made it sound.

"Well, Tony and the others like to call It my 'Anger Management'. SHIELD calls it the 'Hulk'. I call It 'The Other Guy'. Basically I turn into a big green rage monster according to Tony." Bruce explained pulling up a video of The Hulk on a computer screen.

"It looks like a small Troll, but with more self-respect and respect for others." Remus observed, "Of course it likes to destroy whatever is in its path, similar to a Troll but right there." Remus said pointing at the screen, "You can tell that the 'Hulk' as you call it, actually does think."

Remus noticed that he had gotten through to Bruce, when Bruce squinted at the screen and replayed where Remus had pointed out. Then when Remus clicked on the one video, where the Avengers were going after Loki (The movie), he could tell that there was clearly a difference from the one where Hulk was alone. Remus thought of how back in Hogwarts he had had James, Sirius, and Peter to be there for when he was in his werewolf form and how during that time he hadn't bitten or chewed himself. After Hogwarts though... well more after James and Lily's death and everything going down hill that's when his Werewolf form became violent. He knew it was because there was nothing there to keep him distracted, and his familiar pack was no longer there.

"Remus?" Bruce waved a hand in front of Remus's face, causing the werewolf to jolt out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but realize a difference." Remus replied, shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"And what difference is that?" Bruce crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"That maybe Hulk is more of a Pack animal. Look at the difference when the Hulk is alone he goes after everyone he sees. When he is with the Avengers he tends not to hurt them. To the Hulk that is his Pack. No wolf would purposefully harm one of their own." Remus explained. "It worked the same for me when I went to Hogwarts with James, Sirius, and Peter. They became animagi, or able to change into their animal forms willingly so they could join the Full Moon nights with me. During those years I stopped hurting myself. The Full Moon after James and Lily's death was the one that I started to hurt myself again. My Pack wasn't there to help keep me safe." Remus explained.

"So your saying that the Avengers help keep the Hulk under Control?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. Notice how he doesn't go after them? He listens to what Captain America says? Then here." Remus helped speed forward to where the Hulk was seen catching Tony's Iron Man, "he could have let Iron Man fall. But instead he caught him. No orders to do so. Hulk didn't see him as a threat instead he saw him as friend, or in my case a Pack member." Remus explained.

"You really think he is like that?" Bruce was clearly skeptical and Remus smiled at him.

"I would know what a Pack is like. Had one for over seven years." With that Remus left the lab to go explore the rest of Avengers Tower.

* * *

"Cool!" Angelica grinned. It was her combat lessons with Natasha, and really who wouldn't love learning from the Black Widow herself?

"Yeah, now come on. Back straight, feet so they would be equal with your shoulders, and keep your balance, remember?" The Black Widow informed, kicking the girl's feet gently to get them to separate a little further. "I grab you like this." Natasha's right hand grabbed Angelica's left wrist.

Angelica spun into the Black Widow and held the old Woman's arm over her shoulder. The elbow on her shoulder and the woman's wrist in her own. "I did that right, right?"

"And what can you do in that position?" Natasha asked sternly.

"Break your wrist... I think." Angelica replied unsure.

"Also probably snap my arm depending on your opponent. Thor, Steve, and Clint, no; me, Pepper, Stark, Loki, yes." Natasha replied. The two went over defences moves until JARVIS reported that Fury was waiting for Natasha in the lobby. The two separated and Angelica wandered off to go find her Uncle Steve or Uncle Loki. She found Steve walking down a hall and caught up to him. "Hello, Uncle Steve."

"Yes, Angelica?" Steve asked looking at her, "What can I help you with this time?"

"I was wondering if you could help me play a prank on Uncle Tony. Please?" Angelica gave him large puppy dog eyes and a hug grin.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" Steve asked. The two snuck off to the Pent House, which is the big 'Family' area anyway. And started to plan when Remus walked in. Angelica looked up when she saw him chuckle.

"What?"Angelica asked the werewolf, who chuckled.

"Nothing it is only that I know that look. You two are up to no good. Used to be a prankster myself. Mind if I join in?" Remus smiled and Angelica grinned and let him join in. Oh this was going to be good!

* * *

"Think we have enough?" Angelica asked looking at Steve and Remus, who carried the Alarm Clocks.

"Of course! Did this once to Professor McGonagall. Nearly gave her a heart attack." Remus grinned his only Marauder grin. The one he used to have when he was with Sirius, James, and Peter and up to no good.

"Alright! JARVIS, open Tony's bedroom door." Angelica ordered and heard the click of the lock and the three snuck in.

* * *

9:00 am New York Time

Everyone was seated at Breakfast and Tony came storming in. "WHO PUT THOSE ALARM CLOCKS IN MY ROOM!?" The Billionaire, Playboy, and Genius sounded thoroughly ticked off.

Angelica snickered along with Remus, but Tony caught them and yelled, "MY ROOM! NO ONE IN MY ROOM! TWENTY ALARM CLOCKS!?"

"Actually it was fifteen, Uncle Tony. And besides I had Remus and Steve help me." Angelica grinned evilly, and Tony scowled. Loki smirked in pure amusement.

"I believe it was out of pure fun, Man of Iron." Thor laughed loudly along with Clint and Pepper. Natasha scolded Angelica. Natasha had always been the mother figure to Angelica, even if angelica never called her 'Mom' or anything like that the Avengers new Natasha had a soft spot for the girl, and the girl loved the Black Widow like a child would their mother. Remus found himself smiling at Angelica's reaction to getting scolded by Natasha. He couldn't help but think that Snape had given something up that maybe he shouldn't have.

Once everything died down Clint asked, "So, Remus, you told Bruce that you think the Hulk is a 'Pack' animal. But that makes no sense. The Hulk destroys everything."

"Actually not really. Why is it that the Hulk never once harmed any of the Avengers or Angelica then? It is because he sees you all as his friends, or you could call it a 'Pack'." Remus explained.

"The other day you said you had a Pack for over seven years, don't you still have one?" Bruce asked, leaning on the table.

"No. My 'Pack' was the Marauders which consisted of: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. I was Moony, for me being the Werewolf of the group. Prongs and Padfoot were a Stag and a large black dog respectively. Wormtail was a rat... and still is. Wormtail is the traitor out of all of us. He betrayed Prongs and his wife to save his own skin against the Dark Lord. Padfoot went out for revenge, and was framed for killing thirteen people. Padfoot is currently in Askaban for something he didn't do. No one knows where Wormtail is, everyone thinks he's gone. All that was left of him was a finger." Remus pointed to a finger on his hand. "During Hogwarts we were all best friends, inseparable. I was the smartest out of all them, or so the Professors Thought. Wormtail was actually rather dumb, never thought of anything but food. Padfoot and Prongs were constantly in trouble, had to bail them out. But those two... they were the ones that kept with me through my years every full moon. I considered them more of my pack than Wormtail."

"Oh." Bruce responded looking down.

"Your pack, Mr. Banner, are the people here." Remus replied motioning to the people around the table. "The Hulk wouldn't hurt something on purpose if you care for them, no matter what."

"I doubt that. He hurt Betty, and I'm sure he was after Natasha on the Helicarrier on our very first meeting." Bruce replied glumly looking at the table.

Natasha looked at Bruce and said, "Right before you fully went into the Hulk you looked at me... Looked at me like you didn't want to hurt me."

Bruce looked up. Remus smiled at the man, he was glade he was slowly helping the man. But he more than anything wanted to tell Angelica about the Potters, about Snape, about his Hogwarts Life, anything he could he wanted to tell her. But he knew that he would have been going against Clint's wishes.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Remus is a tad OOC, he is a difficult character for me to write. Not sure why but for some reason he is along with Bruce. Probably because I'm not shy... or a werewolf... or the hulk... hmm... :/ lol anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

**I wish everyone who went through Hurricane Sandy luck, it may not be just you but there may be people around you. My heart goes out to those in America's Northeast.**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!

**Please remember to Vote! You have until the end of Angelica's First Year of Hogwarts! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome, just PM me. :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hey, Natasha, I have a question." Angelica said after Clint had left the room, thinking Natasha was following him out. The master assassins had always seen Angelica off to bed so it wasn't abnormal for Natasha to be in the room with Clint and Angelica at night. But this was new. Angelica never asked Natasha a question it was always to Clint. And it always had something to do with her mother.

"Yeah?" Natasha asked, sitting down on the side of the bed. Angelica crawled over and sat down next to her.

"Why did my real Dad, Snape, give me away even after my first family died?" Angelica looked at Natasha.

"Angel, its... he... well. i'll put it like this. Do you think Clint would ever want to see you hurt?" Natasha looked at the dark haired eleven year old whose stormy eyes were watching her every move.

"No. I don't think so." Angelica shook her head.

"Well. If someone is a parent, they don't want to see their baby hurt or even in the potential path of danger." Natasha looked at her, and could tell Angelica was going to ask another question.

"What about you? If I was in danger." Angelica's stormy grey eyes were searching Natasha's green one.

"I'd probably go off to find the men who are hurting you and teach them a valuable lesson." Natasha replied with a soft smile.

"Am I your baby then?" Natasha furrowed her brows at Angelica's question.

"I think that watching you grow up, the two of us have a special relationship." Natasha smiled.

"And whats that?"

"...the relationship that grows between a mother and her child." Natasha replied looking from her hands to Angelica's face, that was now beaming. "Alright. Enough questions, off to bed, Angel. Clint, Remus, Tony, and you are flying to London tomorrow so the following day you won't miss the train back to Hogwarts."

"Your not coming?"

"No. Fury is sending me on a mission early in the morning. If I don't see you try and be good, alright? I'd rather not have to intercept Owls that are being sent to Clint because of bad behavior, okay?"

"Okay. Auntie Nat?"

"Yes, Angel?" Natasha was at the door, about to turn the light out when she looked up at Angelica's call.

"You'll come back, right? From the mission, I mean." Natasha could tell angelica was still nervous that Clint probably never would have made it home.

Natasha gave her a small smile and replied, "I'll always come back." She saw Angelica grin before turning out the lights and closing the door softly.

* * *

"So what was your break like? Find anything on Flamel?" Angelica asked Harry and Ron at the Hogwarts Feast the day everyone came back.

"Nope." Harry replied. "But I want to show you something."

* * *

"Alright what?" Angelica asked as Harry threw a large cloak over the two of them and they snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower. He led her through corridors then through a door, where a lone mirror stood.

"Come here." Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the mirror, positioned her and she looked at it.

She studied her reflection and then saw something to her left, in the mirror was a woman with dark hair and stormy grey eyes. "Mom." Angelica said looking at the dark haired woman, who nodded with a sad smile. She then saw another figure slowly form to her right. She noticed this person was Natasha. She understood why but her eyes were locked on the dark haired woman. "What is this?"

"Its the Mirror of Erised. It shows someone the wish that their heart keeps hidden... no matter how happy they really are." A voice sounded behind Angelica and the two spun around to see Dumbledore.

"Harry, I thought I told you not to come looking for this again. It is very dangerous." Dumbledore scolded lightly then looked at Angelica. "They are not truelly here, even if the heart wishes it. Now the two of you, off to bed. It is late, and you must not come looking for this again."

The two first years ran off through the corridors, Harry carrying the cloak.

* * *

"What did you see in the mirror?" Harry looked over at the dark haired girl beside him.

"My mom...and Aunt Nat." Angelica gave a small sad smile, "you?"

"My parents." Harry gave grin.

Angelica smiled back.

* * *

A two months later.

"its the stone!" Hermione said, sitting down next to Ron, Harry, and Angelica who were back in the Library searching for Nickolas Flamel...again. "i knew I read something about him! That's why he sounded so familiar! He was the person to supposedly make the Philosopher's Stone!"

She pushed the book over to the three of them, who looked over it. "So your saying Snape wants this because it can turn things to gold or give him immortality?"

"Exactly." Hermione smirked. Angelica grinned at her, but felt a pang of hatred for him that he would go searching for that.

"What do we do?" Ron looked at the other three.

"We have to get back up to the three headed dog. But I think we should visit Hagrid first." Harry responded grinning. The four headed down to the Hagrids with that.

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be longer! I'm not too sure about this one... I think I might end up changing it but probably not.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

**I wish everyone who went through Hurricane Sandy luck, it may not be just you but there may be people around you. My heart goes out to those in America's Northeast.**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!

**On more chapter after this one than her first year over! Sorry there wasn't much Hagrid in this story but I promise I will have him in her second year. :)**

**So Please remember to Vote!****You have until the next chapter! Thanks! Any suggestions are welcome, just PM me! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Angelica wandered the corridors during her free period, looking for anything to do. She heard a pair of running feet and saw the Weasley Twins running towards her. She laughed at their faces where were clearly ones that said, 'we are so dead if we are found out'. They grabbed her arms and had her run with them. Once a safe distance away they let her catch her breath. "So, what did you two do?"

"Turned Flitwick's office bright green. And we also have this." Fred replied holding out a small thing.

"What is it?"

"Gets you out of class." George grinned.

"What does it do?" Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"Extends your chin." Fred replied as Angelica popped it into her mouth. Within seconds her chin started to grow and she freaked out by spitting the candy out.

"Please tell me it wears off." Angelica yelped as her chin was now past her chest.

"It only lasts for a minute. We are still perfecting it." Fred replied, putting an arm around Angelica as her chin started to shrink again. She sent them both mock glares when her chin was back to normal.

* * *

Angelica laid staring up at the sky. She had snuck out of the castle using Harry's cloak, which she had asked if she could use so she could get a midnight snack from the kitchen. But she laid there staring at the stars. She found that it had become her favorite thing to do, she had begun to miss the Avengers and when she wrote to Natasha, she would get a response from Clint saying she was on missions and Fury had her home literally for 24 hours before sending her off again.

She hoped Natasha was actually returning unlike what they told her when Clint had gone Missing in Action (MIA).

She thought back on the year, how Hermione, Ron, and Harry and her had become friends, Harry's broom acting up during his first game, how they saw Hagrid with a baby dragon, and how they have grown in friendship. She then thought about what they were going to do the following night. They had all the information, everything they needed to know. It was just time to act. Tomorrow night the four of them would be facing Fluffy, to get down the trap door. She only hoped that Hermione had done her research correctly.

She got up and headed back to the castle, not bothering to put the cloak back on. She wandered through the castle until she heard footsteps and froze, hiding in the shadows. Someone crashed into her, and she fell over, the person landing on top of her. Whoever it was helped her up. Then with the dim light she was amble to make out who it was. "Watch were your going, Barton!" The boy snapped.

"I was. Its your fault that I was on the floor." Angelica scoffed in response, glaring at the boy who she knew was glaring back.

She could tell there a smirk simply by the way he answered her, "Wouldn't of had run into you if you were more careful, Barton." Then he pushed past her, almost knocking her over again before running off down another corridor.

She shook her head and took off running back to the Gryffindor Tower, the cloak firmly gripped in her hand.

* * *

Sure enough the four of them snuck into Fluffy's room on the Third Floor, took off the cloak and noticed there was a harp playing in the corner. "Snape was already here." Harry pointed at the harp the other three nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ron gently moved Fluffy's paw off the trap door, just as the harp stopped playing. Fluffy's eyes snapped open and the four scrambled to get the door open before jumping down the trap door. They fell into what appeared to be vines. The vines wrapped around them. Harry and angelica struggled against it along with Ron. "You need to relax!" Hermione ordered.

"Relax! Are you mental!?" Angelica yelped as a vine wrapped around her waist even tighter.

"You have to relax!" Hermione replied, and visibly relaxed, and sunk through the vines. Angelica, Ron, and Harry only glanced at each other and screamed, "HERMIONE!"

"I'm down here! You need to relax!" Angelica heard Hermione's voice and saw Harry relax and sink through. She relax, as much as she could and sank through. Landing on her back with an 'oof'.

She heard Hermione and Harry say something then a bright flash of light and Ron of course knocked her back down, because he landed on top of her. "RON!" Angelica yelled, shoving him off of her. Harry and Hermione were laughing at Ron's shocked expression and Angelica angry one.

"Come, on. Let's go." Harry said when they got themselves together. They ran through the small hallways and came across a small room with a dozens of keys and a door. Angelica ran to the door and tried to open it, "its locked! We need an old key."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Angelica searched the air for it when Harry called, out, "There!" Pointing he grabbed the broom and the Keys dive bombed him. He quickly got onto the broom and took off after the broken key. After what felt like forever for Angelica Harry tossed the key downwards, and Hermione grabbed it, handing it Angelica, who quickly opened the door. They scrambled in and Harry flew in, they slammed the door chut just as they heard the keys pelt into it.

The four sigh in relief as Ron helped Harry to his feet and Angelica grinned at Hermione. The four walked further into the large room and saw large statues. Ron walked a little further and then happily called out, "Its a chess board!"

"Your insane! We can't play chess!" Angelica argued.

"No. But Ron is good at Wizard's Chess." Harry replied with a reassuring nod in Ron's way. Ron positioned them.

They played for some time before Ron called out, "Its either me or Angelica who will have to sacrifice ourselves. The queen will take either of us then Harry you can take the King."

"Please tell me he's insane." Angelica cried out, now terrified.

"RON! NO! YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF!" Hermione yelled along with Harry.

"Look, Harry needs to move on. No Hermione. Not Angelica. Not Me. Its Harry." Ron replied looking straight at Harry, who finally gave a small nod. Ron gulped before moving his knight forward. The Queen moved and in one sweep Ron was on the floor unconscious. Harry moved after yelling, "STAY!" He then stood in front of the King and said, "Check Mate." The sword fell from the king and then the three ran to the knocked out Ron.

"I'll stay with him. You two go ahead." Angelica said, she saw they were going to protest, "Look. Someone needs to stay with Ron. Hermione is smarter than me. There is bound to be another one somewhere. Harry, you have to go anyway. Besides, I think i can find a way to get him to the Hospital Wing."

They smiled at her, wished her luck, then ran off towards their next task. Angelica took a deep breath and pulled her wand out, "Okay. So your already knocked out. Let's try... Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron didn't move she huffed and pocketed her wand. She grabbed his one arm and started to drag him towards a side door, which she hadn't noticed before.

* * *

The door opened up to a corridor she hadn't seen before she was guessing she was over by Ravenclaw Tower, since she hadn't been over there much she didn't recognize it well. She dragged Ron until she saw McGonagall's office and ran in. She spoke rapidly and even had to repeat herself to the Deputy Headmistress but she the got the word through and they got Ron to the Hospital Wing. Hermione joined them about a half hour or so later and Harry was brought in by Dumbledore within the hour. Ron was done with getting healed and was quickly ushered out by Madam Pumfrey along with Angelica and Hermione. The three had to go to Charms class, which Angelica swore she and Ron could sleep in while Hermione took notes.

* * *

**Okay one more chapter to go than its the end of Angelica's first year! And don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing with this story. I think I have it planned all the way to her fourth year. But its constantly changing so let's see what twists and turns I can throw in! **

**Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means a lot to me.**

**Thanks for Reading! And please remember to vote! Time is running out!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Even if it Breaks your Heart**

Plot: After Snape's wife, Amelia, is killed by Death-Eaters as a message to Snape. Snape takes his daughter to the Potters, in hopes they will take her in. Sure enough they do, however events happen and Lily and James are killed. Severus takes his daughter to an old friend(Clint Barton) to be raised, still not wanting to risk his daughter's life even if Voldemort is supposedly gone. Now Snape's Daughter, Angelica Lillian, is being raised by none other than the Avengers, SHIELD, and Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... although I do wish I did. :) Also any references made to ANY other Novel/Movie/TV Show IS NOT MINE I own nothing except Angelica and the plot.

Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 19

Angelica, Hermione, and Ron ran to where they could look over at the hospital wing, and grinned when they saw Harry emerge. Hermione and Angelica ran forward, wrapping Harry into a hug, while Ron tagged behind them. The two girls pulled away from Harry, grinning. The four friends walked the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. It was only a week until they went home and already everyone knew what had happened with Harry and Quirrel.

* * *

They hung out every second they could, they talked of their plans for summer and what they were going to do. Angelica invited them over to the Tower, by telling them they were welcome anytime. They sat on the window sill their trunks with everyone else's. Angelica was the first to speak, "You'll write right?"

"Of course!" Ron and Hermione replied, and Harry grinned with a nod.

"Harry, if you want to get away from your Aunt and Uncle your welcome to come visit Avengers Tower sometime. Send me an Owl before hand so I can get Tony to give you a ride over. Same goes for you, Hermione and Ron." Angelica grinned. Ron opened his home to Hermione, Harry, and Angelica in case they wanted to hang out over the summer, and Hermione did the same.

They made it to the Train and they each gave Hagrid a hug good-bye. Hagrid handed something to Harry, but when on the train Harry showed them and Angelica smiled. "Its so you can't forget your parents." Angelica smiled at Harry, who was flipping through the photo book.

Angelica knew she had friends that would be with her every step of the way. Only problem was it was just the begining of their adventure together.

* * *

**Alright so that's it! End of first year! End of Even if it Breaks your Heart. There will be sequals(mainly because I don't feel like having a hundred chapters in one story) :)**

**Thanks so much for reviews!**

**~Time-Travel idiot**


	22. Thank You Note

Author's Note:

I want to thank everyone who read this story. This is the first 'book' of the Snape's Daughter Series I will do. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have in writing it. The Poll on my Profile will be open for a half hour or until I have the first chapter of the second 'book' done.

I will update this to tell you the winner and the title of the next 'book'. Thank you again for reading this. Thanks a lot to:

xXCosmicCupcakeXx

Purpl 'N' Blue Wings

thank you specifically for reviewing almost every chapter.

Alexpuppy789, thanks for reviews and advice and also being someone to PM during the last few chapters. :)

So the next story to this Series is:

**Snape's Daughter: Keep Holding On**

The winning pairing is: Draco/Angelica keep an eye open for the subtle changes that Angelica and Draco will have towards each other. Also keep an eye open to Angelica's change in attitude towards Severus!

Your Truly,

Time Travel Idiot


End file.
